The Snap - Zombie Apocalypse VII
by Awatere11
Summary: Winter is back, time to settle into the word below once more, as Day gives way to Night the warmth of summer must give over to the harshness of Winter .. and it will be harsh. There will be tears and anger ... but deep in the Stronghold Jack and Ianto will Hold Strong to one another and weather the storm ... right? ALT VERSE by me and crumbly cakes xxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Spring lasted over a year… how long will winter last?

It has been **eleven years** since Z-Day and the seasons are lengthening as Ianto worries how long their winter might be. The Snap came without warning and is fierce.

STRONGHOLD – the winter living quarters underground. The Family Place is the huge cavernous space turned into a hall and common area. Like a rabbit warren, Stronghold traverses a large distance, from distant mountains to a cliff face that they surmise may go as far as three more villages.

Ianto and Jack have Hope (9) and little Dean (7). Rose is now about to turn two. The twins are now almost one. Pip is about 28 weeks (nearly seven months).

Billy (21) works Security and is with Marley (22) who is a Beautician and child care worker. Daisy (1 ½) is their princess.

Micha (16) works laundry and kitchen, is living with her husband Michael (19) in livestock and security. They are currently with Nainny as Micha prepares for her first child. Anna who heads the kitchen. The two waifs Ianto rescued in the city, Solomon (13) and Mia (10) live with them too

Sean is Head of Security and Clara is the Head Teacher with their son Liam (19) who works in Security with his Da. They also have a girl who is about to be 4 called Destiny.

Alice is Head Teacher and Rhys is Head Mechanic and driver. Stephen (22) works with the livestock and the little boy Preston, from the newcomers is now 6. Alice also proudly has a daughter, Melina who is 3.

Tosh and Owen have Blossom (10 ) and Ifan (9 ½ ). The third child was another girl named Poppy (6). Tosh has hoped eighteen month old little Katie will be the last.

Owen's little Weevil Frank is now a hefty wee boy (8) that Ianto had a soft spot for.

Current Mayor Vic is Security and general hand and his wife Fay works Laundry and Kitchen with their children Andrew (20 ) Security and general hand. Fay has a surprise late life baby girl, Penny 4. Micha's husband Michael is their son.

Martha is Security and Garden and her two husbands Andy is Security and Livestock, Mickey is Security and garden and they have Trixibell (7) and little Clarkson who is 4.

Francine deputy head Kitchen and Clive works Livestock. They are raising Kitty (14)

Leo works Security and his daughter is Amber (11). He is currently dating Patsy from the other village and will marry soon.

Tish is a kitchen worker and married Kev at Christmas.

Ebony is a Jack of all trades, Boomer works Security and mechanic with her brother Randy who works Security and Livestock and her children are Eric (12), Keera (9) and Raven (7). Raven is gender fluid. Bonny is also the proud mama to a son Leo who is three.

Dean and Frank are firm friends, with Martha's wee 'Bella the third musketeer. A force to be reckoned with and sometimes only Ianto can talk them down from their tantrums. Amazingly, Frank doesn't seem to realize he is a Weevil and continues to strive to keep up.

Hailey works in the Kitchen and gardens, Art works in Maintenance and has Lewis (9) the youngest boy is named Charlie and is now 6. Art's blind son Freddy (17) is wanting to go back to Holdfast after winter and Art thinks it is time to let go. Hailey lost the baby in the first trimester and only Ianto knows she has fallen again … he is watching this one closely.

Paige is Hailey's sister and works in the Kitchen and Crèche.

Emily works in the Laundry and Kitchen with Leon (10)

Jordan and Gina are here, he is farm and she is sewing guild.

Logan is a medic and Heather is the coms support with Tosh and they have Gill (12)

Travis is now a Grup and works Security/General Hand and Clay (11) is now in his care since his Mama Sarah was killed.

Mathew is Head Gardener and security.

Patsy works Garden and livestock, brother Robin is a Mechanic, Olivia (9). Robin is still the driver for the school run each week day, also ferrying food and supplies back and forth underground with the Crawler.

AJ and Rebel are now adults working in the gardening department.

Morris is currently the Chief of Fallback with Holden (9).

Sisters Juniper and Brandy work Kitchen and laundry, three children called Millie (13), Celia (11 ) and Rex (11 ) and the boy (20) called Trey that is learning from Ebony to be maintenance. Brandy won Morris.

Abner and his son Samuel have settled as well, young Desiree and Trey seem to be clicking well.

Sarah and her daughter Rachel are still moving quietly but Sarah has proven to be a good seamstress which was a boon. She also has a little boy called Harrison (3).

Keisha and her son Joel (11) are involved with the animals with Joel now a healthy teenager.

Ash is resident plumber as well as teacher, Mel works in the crèche and Dinky (8) loves the farm.

Henders, Barrett, Grettel and Petta are all farm .. little Petta (10) is a natural with the animals.

'Little Kev' Forrest and his sister Freya are part of the huge crèche and have settled into life with gusto. Such is the resilience of children.

Elton and his wife Jenna along with baby Leroy have settled into their new life, still amazed that after all this time there is a place for them. Frank still calls their baby Lee and the other Littles do too.

The Wolf Pack has settled in an outer cave and the humans within the warm embrace of the earth.

.

.

.

.

.

105 souls ... just did a recount and see I miss a few ... so many to try and keep straight. My beloved Meretrixvilis should really let me kill a few off ... man.

(Plus 3 babies cooking away … Tish about to drop her's as Micha is now large too. Hailey doesn't know she is yet but Ianto knows.)

And the giraffe is still there too… I think Steve is failing though. A long life for a giraffe who was already adult when it all turned.

.

.

.

For those asking … Grups are age 16 and over … Bigs are age 10 and over … and the Littles are the babies who think they are not.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It had taken a week after the Snap before Stronghold settled into the routines as they always did but the difference this time was the world up top. It was frozen, like some sci-fi movie come to life.

They had watched cameras fail and monitors they thought foolproof break after registering unreal below zero numbers. They had done the first of the upside checks in the full arctic gear, still unable to remain topside for longer than twenty minutes at a time. Frank was relieved to learn there were kitties in the barn safe and sound, the stock in there cold but alive. They carefully did not tell him some stock that had still been grazing was long since gone, died within seconds of the cold coming. Luckily the little guy couldn't count. Ianto hadn't said it but he was hoping the carcasses would be salvageable, like meat in a deep freeze. They had to play it safe though, the Littles would be heartbroken to learn of the deaths.

This was not a drill but the drills had worked. Not a single person lost. Not even when they fudged the rules a bit and believe you me … fudging Ianto's rules doesn't always end well.

Ianto was now watching the board as the remaining monitors and cameras showed what he already knew. After almost three months the ice had claimed it's domain … the ice ruled.

It was like another planet.

"What does this mean for Zs?" Owen said and Ianot swung ot loko at him with surprise.

"I don't know. Fair question Owen. We have to assume some were in buildings still, trapped n places but it also means they are still trapped, right? Those already roaming hopefully froze solid. Any outside the freeze zone might take months to wander this way and if the freeze is still there they will simply die once they enter the zone." Ianto surmised, "I hadn't given that a thought."

"But still, as long as there are us we have to assume there are other survivors out there" Jack agreed, "Which means, Zs are still there too."

"But this will significantly change the dynamics out there. I mean … after all this time we might finally see some fucking daylight here" Vic nodded as he held up a box "Found them love."

"Oh! Wonderful Vic, you star!" Tosh crowed, "Ianto, can you possibly do a quick run to the spot that looks down to the bridge? If I can see that I might feel a big safer. Anyone moving around will follow the roads or use the river."

Ianto glanced at Jack who was pouting and smiled, "Cariad. Twenty minutes topside? You know I can push it. Besides, those hot pools will be all the sweeter when I get back. Also … we can see if I can drag back a cowsicle to see how it thaws."

Jack sighed as he nodded, knowing Ianto was going whether he liked it or not and really he was right. They needed to know if the frozen beef would be usable and it would settle those still alarmed by the meat loss.

"Pip will be frantic when I leave, he will not understand" Ianto said softly, "He is having a 'little' day so please be careful of that wooden train. He can swing it like a pro but Nainny won't stop giving it back to him when he bemoans it's confiscation."

"Because he can whip the attached carriages" Jack snorted, "Little shit knows how hard it is, then does those big innocent eyes."

"Well maybe it's just me but I do think he has days where he is just being a typical baby" Ianto defended his Pippy and Jack knew it was time to concede.

"Hey!" Micha called as she entered, Ianto lighting up as he watched her obvious belly enter first.

"Hey sweetie" he said as he rushed over, "Look at you. Tish is about to drop ya know. It was nice of her to let you in on the birth, to get more of an idea about it."

"I can't wait. She's been bloated and grumbling all day that she can't take a dump" Micha gushed, "Nainny said it means she is about ready."

"Then you better hope she manages a poo the poor thing" Ianto grimaced, "Better before than during."

Micha's smile faded as she blinked, "What?"

"Yep!" Jack agreed.

"Ew"

Ianto giggled as she glanced at Jack then whispered softly, "Your Mama did with David. Why do you think she hated me calling him Turd?"

Micha started to giggle and soon they were all laughing as she told him he was terrible, the memory of her mother and brother no longer painful even though she did wish her mother were here.

It didn't really matter. Not really.

Ianto was there.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jack moved in the bed and cuddled Ianto close, then sighed, "Are you going to sleep at all?"

Ianto turned his head to regard his mate "I can't stop my brain whirring. Tosh has this theory that…"

Jack huffed and rolled away as a little one made a noise in the bed, soothing little Tum back to sleep "For the love of Gods Ianto, it's the middle of the bloody night. Come on, try."

Ianto considered and then slid from the bed, Jack moaning softly, "Babe, come on. I didn't mean to snap."

"No. You are right, I am disturbing the whole family, you can get some sleep without me in the bed worrying over things" Ianto was annoyed now as he stalked off, his PJs undulating and changing to sweat pants and t-shirt as the internal heating of the cave system soothed the rest of his little world in slumber.

Tosh had been working on something and her explanations of her findings had both excited and alarmed him. Each night there was a sudden spike in temperature. It lasted just over an hour. Every night, same time same spike. It had been happening for almost a week now and he was trying to work out it was a good or bad thing.

Jack was tired, like always below was his realm and responsibility as Ianto was the primary childcare. That had been the agreement. Up top was Ianto's, down below was Jack's. Something Jack enjoyed saying with as much innuendo as possible but tonight it was as annoying as everything else.

Ianto stood staring at a wall then felt something touch his leg gently, looking down to find a dog looking at him silently.

"What!"

"Really? Can't you go by yourself?" Ianto asked then sighed, "Right. The lights are turned down everywhere and you are afraid of the dark. Of course you are. Come on, I will take you."

Ianto walked calmly down through the levels then to an area that was cooler than the others, as he entered the previously darkened space illuminated. The dog gratefully raced to a spot where sand was laid to relieve himself. This room was affectionately called the Litter Box and was cleaned regularly as part of punishments and such. The cool meant less smell and the outer tunnel system led to the old junk yard where the animal waste could be put without a problem.

Ianto then crouched to pick up the doggy poo with a scoop and place it in the covered barrel that was empted each day then he turned to leave and watched another dog enter to urinate in the grating system.

"Chester? Why the hell are you wet?" Ianto asked with a sigh, "You know the hot pools make you itch and….wait. You're not hot. You're cold."

Ianto ran his hands over the dog who seemed to laugh happily as the hot pools were not good for the doggies who avoided the skin prickling heat. "Chester, show me."

The dog considered and then padded off with Ianto following through the system and down several more levels until they were in a space he didn't not recognise.

"Chess" he called out calmly, "This is out of bounds. You know damned well it is."

The dog wagged his tail and continued to pad along, then slip through a crack in the rock face.

Ianto froze and looked at it, then reached out. He was not as surprised as he probably should have been then his hand disappeared into the rock face like it was being imbibed, drawing it out unscathed to grin and step forward, now arms outstretched to see how big the area was that was being protected with the holographic wall.

He stepped through and was gobsmacked at what the creature had found, more dogs guiltily coming forward to say hello to their Alpha.

"How long have you known this was here!" he demanded, and then laughed as he looked up at the ceiling of the huge cavern. The roof was crystallite, glowing and so amazingly pretty like it was almost…moving. It wasn't. Ianto knew that, it was an optical illusion as it reflected the water below. The river flowing was creating a mirrored image in the crystal roof. This was nothing like the wall for the electronics room. This was...holy shit.

"You gammy bastards" Ianto said with wonder as he turned slowly to take in the large space that the red barn would fit into at least four times over. The walls were crystal, dark blue even as the roof was a kaleidoscope of colour erupting from the rock like shards of coloured glass. This must be permiated throughout the system, tendrils everywhere.

Ianto knelt and touched the water, cool and fresh.

He rose and walked to the wall, reaching out to touch and then he grunted as he felt a spark of intelligence.

"Well hello there" he said softly, "You have been down here a very long time. Wow. I know what you are, we had one back in Cardiff called Mainframe but she was only the size of a refrigerator. Wow. You must be thousands of years old. Did they bring you here when they first settled?"

Ianto didn't expect an answer so was surprised when the image of the Lizards came to his mind and the snorted, "Yeah. Them. Gone right? They abandoned you? Beryllium Chrystal. You are the flight mechanism for a Tardis right? I bet Jack so close had been exciting for you, did it activate you?"

Ianto smiled softly at the answer from the Chrystal as it sang softly. It was so relieved that someone had found it after so long alone in the dark. It was not Jack that it called to … it was him. The Wolfling.

The chamber was flooded with golden light as it welcomed him.

Up in the bed Jack woke.

"What the hell was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto had waited as long as he could, past breakfast before showing Jack who stood gobsmacked for a while as he slowly turned in a circle just as Ianto had done.

"It's a Beryllium Chrystal Palace" he said after he had processed.

"Sentient, I know. Like Mainframe right?"

"On steroids" Jack snorted with amusement as he touched the wall and shivered, "Ooooo, tease."

"It must…sorry… _she_ must have been here for millennia" Ianto said as he now watched Jack examine the water, "I mean … she was left and alone. She is so happy. Is this where the Mara are getting their power from? Or did this world work with the Mara for me? Us? Is she the voice guiding me?"

Jack rose and looked at Ianto as he was slowly drawing in the realisation of what he was seeing here.

"Ianto … she is the heart of a Tardis, yes. Not a Tardis as such, components are long gone and forgotten but … yes. She came here or they pilfered her from a dumpsite and brought her here thousands of years ago … I do recall in the Agency books that they had stolen some Tardis part in the hopes of building one before finding that only on Gallifrey do they grown that way. Into Tardis hearts. Here on Earth she obviously chose another style." Jack looked around "She is the power source, the heat. She is controlling what she can, connected to the rock. Wow."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Ianto was animated, so alive and glowing as he skipped over and Jack saw that he had let go of the topside drama as he welcomed this new element.

"Poor girl, she must have felt so alone once we moved down and were so close yet ignoring her" Jack looked around.

"I have questions" Ianto blurted.

"Sure."

"The hologram wall … is that the only one or are more caverns not found as we walk past?"

Jack swung to face him, "Good one. Maybe a crew that walks with their hands on the walls either side … like a full examination in case this is not the only hidden storage area."

"Storage?"

"Yes. Look over there… junk parts. They used this as a …. Meeting place or workshop or something. Maybe to keep her alive as I am sure she needed their physical presence at times to grow. The marks on the wall show something was there and the wall had to grow around it but they took whatever it was when they left leaving the space." Jack ran his hands over the crevices in the wall "it stands to reason there might be more hidden chambers, only one her though. They don't like others too close, territorial creatures."

"Also … the river looks deep. I wanna go in and see it it's as deep and flowing as it looks" Ianto said and Jack nodded, watching his mate's clothing disappear as he walked into the water and after wading three metres in through ankle deep water he felt a drop, "a shelf. I'm right. She drops."

"Go on"

Ianto stepped off and gasped as the cold water bit under his armpits and Jack laughed as Ianto yelped and clambered back out "Shit. Glacial."

"So. As cold as up top?"

"No.. gods no … like spring water. Huh. Some deeper spots I think, eddies and some underwater caverns?" Ianto was looking at his feet as he considered, "Jack? Something touched my foot in there."

"Why you yelped? I thought it was the cold" Jack moved to crouch and peer into the water," Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. Like a nibble or….fish"

"Fish? Babe? We have fish?" Jack lit up, "Oh gods, Tosh will have a meltdown if you are going to provide something for her fishy wiles."

"First of all, don't ever say something weird like that about Tosh and her sushi love again and secondly…. Maybe it's only a small school of them. We need cameras down there to see if the stock is replenishing, if it's OK to harvest." Ianto pondered at the water.

"Silurians like fish" Jack rose, "If there had been fish in here since they buggered off then I am sure there are over a hundred of them in there. Jesus, Frank will go spare at the thought of fishing. A cull might be a good idea."

Ianto looked around some more, "Do we tell?"

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned as he swung to face him.

"Well… how do we keep her safe? Everyone will want to see, touch and contaminate. They will overload her and she might crash. If she does, we lose power…everything. We need to consider this and talk to the council. Limit access." Ianto warned, "If she is like Mainframe she will be shy and choosy about whom she allows in."

"Someone she doesn't like might find that hologram more than slightly unpleasant" Jack nodded as he agreed, "They can kill intruders."

"Wow" Ianto gushed again as he clutched at Jack," Isn't' she pretty? So pretty."

Jack watched the walls glow brighter with delight and knew Ianto was right.

For all the advanced age she was …. She was still delicate.

This would take some thought.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The sound of chainsaws had Ianto wandering to the 'meat room' where those frozen carcases were dragged to be sectioned up for food. Within the first couple of weeks they had managed to salvage some of the dead cattle and secure their carcases in a shed outside. It was a simple matter to drag one in and quarter it in order to thaw it out for food. A small chainsaw apparently was the best when cutting up the frozen meat and Jack settled to watch them work, Bonny glancing up and smiling as she turned off the chainsaw and pushed her protective facemask up to the top of her head, "Hey good looking."

"Hey sexy lady" he replied with equal cheek, "You seen Boomer anywhere lately?"

She considered, "Ah … he said something about the room for Micha and Michael, some struts I had welded to be placed for reinforcements before we can start the flooring."

"Ah cool" Ianto rose and she called after him.

"Why?"

"Secret" he yelled back, "I will never get my all man orgy off the ground with interruptions!"

She roared with mirth at the running joke as she pulled her mask down and kicked the chainsaw back to life. Cheeky bugger.

Ianto found Boomer with Mickey and was pleased as he wanted him too, "Boys. I need to talk to you about a secret."

"The orgy?" Mickey asked, "Because I've not shaved me legs yet."

As the joke had been going for a while they all laughed then Ianto sobered up, "No … a secret room kind of secret."

"Shit"

"Come on" Ianto led them to the Crystal Palace as Jack was calling it, watching with baited breath as they passed through the wall and were accepted, Mickey immediately gushing as he looked around. Boomer more thoughtful as Ianto explained things.

"You're right" Mickey agreed, "We don't want the kids in here, some can't swim and they will mess the place up. She seems so gentle. Wow."

"You know ... that word is said a lot" Jack said as he entered and settled to watch Boomer who was silently pacing the length of the cavern, "Boom?"

"We can make a railing here, like a fence so there are no accidents. Pip will need to see this ... his little face lighting up. You can't tell me he won't and the little beast is almost walking, we don't want him in that water" Boomer said sagely, "Also … I agree to keep this quiet. It is too … precious to just mess up."

"Agreed" Ianto smiled as he saw them agree with his desire to protect her, "Also, we wonder if there are more. You saw that hologram. Do we walk past others and don't even know it?"

"Shit" Boomer gaped.

"I see some maintenance checks ahead, checking for any moisture in the walls?" Mickey considered, "They will buy that, it means we can walk the system checking, hand on wall old school style."

"What I thought" Jack agreed.

"If we find others I think we can tell, show them but this one is special. No other like it and I want to keep her safe" Ianto said softly, "agreed? Only committee to know?"

"Yeah" Mickey nodded, "Andy is gonna love this. I see some jazz hands and prancing."

"Don't pick on your brother-husband" Ianto scolded and they laughed then Mickey turned some more and pointed to the river.

"Yes, deep before you ask, up to my armpits in the centre…maybe deeper on the other side. We think may be fish." Ianto said and Boomer swung to stare at him.

"How sure are we?"

"Tosh will have to put some cameras down and look, too cold for an eyeball" Ianto assured him, "We hope there is a large stock to help with the food bill."

"That would be something" Boomer smiled, "We need a boat to get across, the far side looks like it has a table or something."

"No, she will decide if she wants us to look up her skirts" Jack said as she vetoed it, "We will not upset her. She is sentient and if she wanted people over there she would have built a bridge."

"Fair point, she can do that?" Mickey asked.

"Yep."

"I see Ianto using this as a little hideaway when not at Shangri-La" Boomer smiled as he glanced over at the man in question, "Your vow to spend at least half the time with us not withstanding of course."

"She needs attention, affection" Ianto smiled softly, "I feel that I owe her that with us living off her power grid."

"Awesome" Mickey breathed as he reached out and stroked the wall gently, "so pretty."

"And so delicate" Ianto reinforced his point, "We need to have some control here. Agreed? Any other rooms will be opened if we deem them safe but this one is sacred."

"Agreed" they all said.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack found Ianto standing at Tosh's workstation looking at the last known reports for Myfanwy's roost before the sensors failed and sighed as he stepped in to reassure him.

"We know she was in the barn, we know at least fifty head of sheep went in with her before we closed the doors remotely for the evening. She was locked in, safe and warm before the Snap hit love. The work to place the rods in the ground to heat the barn that is fully insulated was done earlier in the year. The last sensors told us she was warm, safe and healthy. You know there is nothing more we can do until it eases enough for a snow cat to go check" he argued as Ianto nodded mutely, his sorrow apparent as he clutched at the back of Tosh's chair.

"We could try a drone again" she offered, "We are finding the mid day is the warmest section of day right? We give half an hour to it OK? If we can see into the barn through the double glazed windows we will know, if we can't we can hopefully place a microphone to listen for her afternoon mumbles?"

"I am being silly, I know" Ianto sighed, "but … she is the last of her kind. Rare. She is unique."

"Like you" Jack agreed, "I would move heaven and earth to check on you, I understand. Come on. We will ask Owen if a drone can make it."

Ianto nodded and turned to leave then hesitated, "Tosh, can you heck the Kiddy Cave for me?"

They watched the screen change and it came onto focus with Tum and Burn laughing with mirth as they toddled about trying to catch some kittens as the other children kept catching the ones getting away and placing them back into the middle. It resembled a weird cockroach racing ring and Ianto immediately brightened.

"Look, Pip is controlling it" Jack whispered like the baby might hear them, his little regal self sitting in the 'throne' that had been adjusted for his larger size, yelling lastly as he pointed with a gold painted stick at the nearest kitten getting away.

"I think he is taking bets" Ianto spluttered with mirth.

"Little beast" Jack said lovingly, "look at him. Anna is going to be looking for him, who stole him while she wasn't looking do ya think?"

"I would say Frank as he is there too" Ianto pointed, "No doubt she was in the kitchen and left him by the door thinking he was safe and now he's escaped into the wilds. What a beast."

"Come on love, that means all our children are busy right now. You wanna… get busy?" Jack waggled his eyebrows and Ianto looked at him with silent amusement, "Aw come on!"

"I don't want another" Ianto shook his head, "Not yet and I smell you, have done for a couple of days enticing me."

Jack slumped, "am I fertile? I could…I could top?"

Same difference. You cycle, I cycle. You know we are synchronised these days. No. I told you, I want Pip to be at least two years old before either of us falls again. I want a more comfortable gap. Him and Rosie are too close, especially with the Twins close too." Ianto shook his head as Jack sighed dramatically.

Ianto felt bad as he never said no so he offered "How about some frottage? We can go the Grup pools and…rub?"

"I will take whatever I can get… the crumbs of my scorched love" Jack sniffled with fake sorrow.

Ianto led him away and Tosh watched until they were clear and turned to Owen who had been watching form the side, "She is OK, right?"

"We will soon know love. Maybe I see if that drone can go while he is busy. If it's bad news I can fudge the drone and crash it?" he offered.

"Nice try but he will know, we both know he will smell a rat" she sighed.

"Well … she is a gammy one, I bet we will see her eating a sheep with a bored look and a pile of shit below" Owen said with more confidence than he felt.

"Well … let's hope. He is so edgy lately. I mean … the thing he was afraid of already happened, we are all OK right? Why is he still no nervy?" she frowned.

"The smell of something I think, he keeps scenting the air" Owen frowned.

"Yeah, I noticed that." She looked at the doorway again."Not just Jack then?"

"Whatever it is, he will tell us when he is ready. Whatever he is mulling over you know he will. We are the originals, there are no more secrets. Now, Mickey said there was something to show us, let's go find the Mouse" Owen said as he held out his hand to her and they went to get their minds blown.

In another part if the system Jack got something else blown and was very appreciative ta muchly.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto woke and wondered why, the house at Shangri-La silent as the warm evening lulled those inside. It felt slightly like cheating to be here but Pip was a little chesty. No doubt due to someone stealing him constantly without checking if he had warm overclothes. Ianto was going to have to put his foot down even if Frank got put out about it.

Ianto rolled in the bed, then rose as he pulled the bedding back up over Jack who was snoring softly after the hard day working in Michael and Micha's cavern. One step closer to being their home. Jack wanted to make it happen and Ianto was touched, especially with the incoming baby needing a space of it's own.

Nainny was sitting up watching the naked flame of the fire, the fire guard safely in place even with the babies asleep.

"Nainny?" Ianto said softly so as not to startle her and she tunred, smiling as she watched him settle across from her, "Are you OK?"

"Can't sleep" she sighed, "The little Pip was asleep and I knew I would wake him so I decided to come out here. Did I wake you love? I'm sorry."

"No, I have a restless night too" Ianto stroked his hands on the arms of the chair, cowhide and carved wooden thing from Bonny that felt like a Viking throne. Ianto secretly loved it. He sighed "Something is coming and I have the heebie-jeebies about it."

"What love?" she leaned forward.

"I don't know. I think it might be Myfanwy worrying me. I don't see what else as everything is under control. Jack has this place humming like a well oiled machine" Ianto rubbed his face.

"Maybe you need to let it go, give it space. It might become clearer if you look in the other direction and then refocus" she offered and he smiled.

"You always said that. When I was little and chewing on my homework you would say that" he waggled a finger at her, "And you also always said that I needed to have a clean hanky."

"Well, you do need a hanky" she said haughtily and then laughed as he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled one out to wave at her. She spluttered "Cheeky monkey!"

"Well … I am making some hot chocolate, want some?" Ianto rose and headed to the kitchen as she nodded and went back to her fire watching. Ianto glanced over at her and wondered what was brothering her, something chewing at her as well.

Ianto then felt something and placed their mugs down, "I will be right back, someone woke"

Ianto returned with Pip who looked annoyed, then brightened when he saw Anna, his arms reaching for her and she snuggled on the sofa with him, kissing his little cheek as she sighed and they drifted off with him in her arms.

Ianto rose and placed one of the sleeping mats on the floor in case the little beast rolled out of the clutch then washed the mugs out. Finally he sat and waited for the morning as he watched over them, the niggle keeping sleep at bay for him.

Next morning Jack made breakfast as Ianto wrestled with Pip to get him dressed, the little growls from the baby as comical as the large growls from the Dam who would put a shoe on to find the other one had 'fallen off' in the meantime.

Anna was laughing as she watched, scolding them around her peals of laughter and she finally helped get the shoes on by telling the little toddler that he couldn't go in the stock pens without them. Of course he never stepped in them, was usually carried but he was a little brained man and accepted that shoes were part of the deal. Anna took off pushing her little king as Ianto stood watching, a frown across his face.

"Babe?"

"I don't know" Ianto whispered, "I can't see it clearly. Something… something is coming."

"What do you want me to do?" Jack offered.

"Slay close. Whatever it is…I am not going to like it. I feel that I will need you. So bad… don't leave me" Ianto turned to grab Jack, suddenly alarmed, "It's bad. It's bad. Jack… don't leave me."

"Never…hey. It's OK. I it one of the kids?"

"No. Not like that.. more like … something that will impact us" Ianto cuddled against Jack, "I just… I don't understand why they are trying to shield me from it."

Jack didn't like that sound and he had nothing to say that might comfort so he cuddled him close and hoped the day would end as it started, with comfort.

Ianto was way too jumpy and this was not like the Mara to hold back.

They didn't like what was to come either.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto looked up as Michael hurried towards him, Billy trailing behind as he spoke with Hailey.

"Ianto, we found something. A…" Michael glanced around then leaned in "A hidden cavern."

Ianto sighed as he hoped they had not upset the crystal cavern he had started calling Chrystal, then followed them with surprise starting as they turned a corner to walk away from Chrystal. They led him to the dead end the tunnel and then … poof. Ah. Right. Another one?

Ianto entered and looked around with interest, Billy waiting patiently "Son, go get Dad would you?"

Billy took off as Ianto walked over to look at things covered in plastic sheets pulling one off to find crates. Then boxes opened with bits and bobs of alien tat. Then Michael started to help pull at the covers and by the time Jack got there they had most of the things uncovered, Jack crying out as he ran towards one with his arms out, grabbing it with glee.

"Jack, it's a junk yard. Broken things" Ianto pointed out.

"But…Bonny can get this going. Her and Tosh can make it work" Jack was pouting, "It's a hover"

"A what?"

"You know… a hovercraft? Like a spaceship!" Jack gushed, "Oh Ianto, it can go over snow!"

Now he had Ianto's attention as the large fridge-like thing he had been inspecting was abandoned and he strode over to look at what appeared to be a pontoon boat with sad dull paintwork.

"A hover"

"Yes so called because it…hovers" Jack was holding his hand at about hip height with a look of total excitement and Ianto shrugged, looking back at the fridge thing.

"Well … if we let them into this one, it might help keep them away from Chrystal" Ianto shrugged, "Go for it!"

The boys whooped with glee as they dove into things then Jack called out, "I OK them first. Nothing dangerous to leave this room. I will spend the day with Ianto in here cataloguing and anything not dangerous will be put in a pile you all are OK to fiddle with."

"Awesome" Billy gushed, glancing at the Hover, "want help with that?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be heavy" Jack smiled and the four of them struggled it out into the tunnel and as they moved with it others joined in to help move it into the large cavern Bonny was in.

She clambered down from the Tunnel vehicle she was currently welding and walked over to look at it, "An old stuffed boat?"

"A hover" Ianto said blandly.

"Yeah" Jack gushed, "If we can get it working it will be up here at hip height. Can move on water, ice, snow, dirt, rock…. A real little ship."

Bonny looked interested as she poked at the instrument panel, "Well this is fucked for a start."

"Yeah. I will go through the dump room and see if there is something we can MacGyver in there" Jack nodded as he poked at the canvas skirts, his fingers going through. "Oops"

Ianto knew where Jack would be the rest of the day as he watched him crouch to poke at the skirts some more so he wandered back to the cavern and began the task of categorizing things, becoming engrossed in something that had always brought him comfort, archiving.

"Tad?"

Ianto turned to find Marley there, a plate of food in her hand "You missed lunch."

"Shit" he said as he accepted the food and looked around, "This pile here is safe. That one in the box is Jack's."

"So … not safe"

"Either not safe or I don't recognise it" Ianto said around a mouthful of sandwich.

She nodded and picked up something that looked like a fly swat, looking at him as she flicked it then she gasped as a musical sound twilled.

"Do it again, different speeds" Ianto said.

She did and was rewards with a melody as it started to play like a recording. She laughed as she held it and he smiled, "It works on kinetic energy. Go show it to the kids, they will be so happy. There are three or four more I think. Don't know if they all work, if they do there might be different melodies."

She gathered them up and kissed his cheek before wandering off leaving him sitting on the ground pulling another piece of tat from a box. He examined it and frowned, "Are you a paperweight?"

He then sniggered at his own sarcasm and shook it, looked closer, then got a cloth and wiped it down. "ah…I know you now. A water purifier. Hmmmm. Wonder if we can get you going little guy?"

"OOOO!" Jack rushed in and snatched it up, "Not a purifier love but close. It's a heater. You throw it into a body of water and it warms it up like a big bath tub. Gods, these were childhood toys."

"Really?" Ianto rose and examined it again, "Well … go on then. If it's safe, give that one to Dean and Frank. Hopefully it will occupy them for a while. No testing without a Grup."

Jack wandered off humming as he searched for his beasts.

Ianto went back to categorising.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto was walking sedately back towards the chaos that is the family when he felt something in the back of his mind that had him running. He entered the kitchen to find his grandmother on the floor with several women fanning her with tea towels as Pip struggled to get out of his chair in vain.

Ianto knelt and touched her, relieved to find her breathing.

"It's not that hot, we've worked in hotter when doing the pastas, she just seemed to wilt" Fay said with concern, "Her speech slurred and down she went."

Ianto looked up at her, "Slurred?"

Owen was soon there, crouching to speak softly to Anna as he checked her over, her head starting to turn as she woke, looking for the baby who was now toddling to her as fast as he could not caring if he crashed.

"It's OK" Ianto said softly as he helped Pip to her side, "I think Nainny has had a little micro-stroke."

"Yeah" Owen grunted, "Looks that way. You carry her?"

Hailey went to lift Pip and Ianto made a noise, "Paige, can you lift Pip and carry him? Haley should know better."

Owen stopped his fussing and looked over at her "Really? She's not been to see me about it yet."

"About what?" Hailey frowned at Ianto as Paige swooped on Pip with glee.

Ianto lifted his grandmother with extreme care, "The baby. That one is not going anywhere!"

"Oh my god" she gasped as her hands went to her stomach and several others rushed to fuss. "I knew I had missed a couple but…I was too scared to check."

Hope was running towards them, Dean and Frank following with a twin in each of their arms, Ianto looked around, "Where is Rosie?"

"Daddy had her in the stupid hover thing" Dean said as he followed, his eyes locked on his beloved great-grandmother.

"Not Shangri-La!" Owen yelled as he struggled to keep up, amazed that the little ones could move as fluidly as their dam and when Jack came running along with Rosie he simply gave up and came to a halt "Do not take her away! I need to fucking monitor her and people will wanna fuss!"

Ianto turned and nodded thinking he was right so she carried her to her cavern that was full of Poppy still, Pip happy to see the place as he cooed and struggled for Paige to let him go as she stopped, panting for breath.

"I know" Owen gasped at her "Bastards the lot of them. Look, not even winded!"

Ianto was fussing on her, pulling off her shoes as he tried to stop his hands shaking and Pip reached the bed to pull at it and grizzle.

"He needs steps" Bonny had followed Jack when he ran and now saw what was happening, feeling strange so she looked for something positive to do. She knelt and pulled a suitcase out from under the bed, then two more that she stacked together. Pip watched the steps getting made and grunted, clambering up them so he could crawl up the bed to Anna.

"Oh my darling, it's OK" she crooned softly, "Silly old body."

He stroked her cheek and smiled, his face one of complete adoration as he babbled.

"He wants you to know that you are as pretty as the first time he saw your face at the Dance Hall with your sister. The red and white gingham dress hugged you so tight…Pippy! Gods, that's not right. You re too young to remember such thoughts!" Ianto snorted, "You romantic you. You really asked if her name was short for Annabelle because she rang your bell?"

Anna stopped struggling with Owen to look at Pip with shock.

"Ifan?"

"Of course he's Poppy" Autumn said with surprise, "He is Pippity Poppity Poo!"

"Nainny…it is. He came back for you, he is reincarnated. The Mara pulled strings or something, I don't fully understand but it's him. He missed us so much and worried so much that… he didn't want to wait over there" Ianto said softly as she started to weep, one side of her face not moving as much as the other and Ianto felt the first tendrils of fear as he looked at Pip who was stroking that side with concern.

He saw it too.

Owen looked at the two as they lay together and then at Ianto "Hang on. That's really Ifan in a baby?"

"Yes. His thoughts, memories and also a baby" Ianto smiled, "Why sometimes he tantrums. He is still a baby and can't do things he can remember doing once. He does love you though, as always he loves you Owen."

"I'll be damned" Owen smiled, "No wonder you like my surgery. You always said the smell was soothing."

"Right now I think a sedative is the only thing to soothe me" Ianto huffed as Jack pulled him in for a kiss, Micha entering with open concern.

"Michael wouldn't let me move any faster than a snail on smack" she complained, sounding so much like her mother.

"I am fine!" Anna promised as Ianto and Owen shared a look.

No she wasn't.

That hadn't been a full stroke, it had been a precursor. A micro.

She was still at risk of a big one.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"A pre-stroke is actually a mini-stroke, also called a transient ischemic attack or TIA. It is very serious and should be treated as such, as often it is a preview of more serious strokes to come." Owen explained as everyone sat with silent shock, "It is a precursor so we need to be aware of things. Anna is already shaking off the effects, her face starting to respond more fluidly and by this time tomorrow you will probably think she if fine. She's not. This is a warning like a little shake before the major earthquake that topples buildings."

"So … what do we look for?" Fay asked.

"Symptoms to look out for include pins and needles down one side, facial weakness, speech problems that often last only a short time." Owen said and he walked over to point to the board on the wall, "I am making up these posters to put in all the main areas. Get acquainted with this will you?"

 **Use FAST to remember and recognize the following signs and symptoms of stroke:**

 **F: Face drooping. Ask the person to smile, and see if one side is drooping. One side of the face may also be numb, and the smile may appear uneven.**

 **A: Arm weakness. Ask the person to raise both arms. Is there weakness or numbness on one side? One arm drifting downward is a sign of one-sided arm weakness.**

 **S: Speech difficulty. People having a stroke may slur their speech or have trouble speaking at all. Speech may be incomprehensible. Ask the person to repeat a simple sentence and look for any speech abnormality.**

 **T: Time to call for help! If a person shows any of the symptoms above, even if the symptoms went away, get the person to Owen immediately.**

"I have had a fright too, I think it's time for some general first aid courses and such to resume. I want every area to have at least one medic on duty during each shift! I shouldn't all be down to me and Logan. Tosh is a doctor too ya know, studied and everything, time the three of us sort some classes, yeah?" Owen said sternly and heads nodded, "Kitchen. Farm. Auto shop. School."

"Abner, you and your son were dentists right? Some medical training that can help out. Now, we are all living healthy, cholesterol is not a factor with the choices the cooks make for us and the fact we all exercise well." Logan spoke up "Ianto's idea to add a gym down here was a good one and I would hope to see some more of you join us there as the winter progresses, we need to stay well and strong for our jobs, children and one another. Let's all look at this as a warning, yeah?"

"Also, I want to announce that Hailey and I are expecting" Art said with pride, the place erupting as the serious and concerning business was over, Owen nodding as they had discussed it and knew the change of topic would ease the children who were hanging off every word and would worry. Now the baby took their minds off thing as Hope looked around and frowned.

She leaned over to Dean, "We need some work too. We all have to do our part."

"I agree" Dean said in his little sing-song voice that was a melodic as their Dam's "the Farm is not the only place that need someone to help. We should have Bigs doing more kitchen work as well."

"Yeah" she leaned back to tap her fingers on the arm of her chair as she considered, looking around at the children and knowing Dean was right. Not just the Bigs. Inbetweenies could help too.

Ianto glanced over as he caught a hint of his daughter's mind and smiled at her as he blew a kiss, her face serene as she plotted.

For a small child of nine and a half she was scary. Her intelligence closer to that of a sixteen year old and twice as feisty, she was about to whip her herd into shape whether they liked it or not. Ianto felt pride in his first born and she felt it wash over her as she smiled to herself.

"What can we do for her now?" Tish asked.

"She will want to go back to work, no fuss" Ianto cut in as he return to the conversation at hand, "Don't be fooled. She will lie. Try to let her and help to one side. Get in her way and she will mow you down with Pip's chair."

Giggles as they all agreed.

"I will try to talk to her about slowing down, hopefully when Mimi drops she will focus on that but for now we have to occupy her with more sedate chores. Mending, knitting … things you might need and asked for already but she was too busy? She will smell a rat if it's new" Ianto waned as they all agreed.

"Is Pip OK?" Francine asked softly, "He seems so upset, like he knew."

"He does know. He is a baby but also mine, advanced. He knows this is not good and is scared of losing her. She is his moon and stars, as much as it hurts to admit, he loves her more than anyone, even me" Ianto nodded, "Please remember, he is also super intelligent and hears all words. Do not talk in front of him or he will get pissed at you and need his little stick."

They laughed as he lightened the mood again and Jack leaned in to kiss the shell of his ear, knowing Pip wasn't the only one wanting to bash the brains out of something right now.

Ianto was terrified.

He needed her too.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Anna was lying in her bed with the little man coddled into her, his eyes wide as he looked up at her sleeping face.

Ianto had left to check on the children who were all upset and he knew would not believe the Grups until he was there to answer those short and curly questions being avoided.

Fay settled on the edge of the bed and stoked Anna's arm to check if she was warm enough and then rose to pull up the blanket as Patsy and Juniper straightened the room, then Patsy glanced at the baby, "Do you think he is in the way there? Maybe he needs to go into the cot."

As she spoke she advanced on the bed and Pip glanced up in time to see her reaching for him, his scream bloodcurdling as she yanked him from Anna's embrace and he struggled with more strength than Patsy had thought he had, her hands releasing him and he slammed down onto the cot mattress, another cry as Anna woke and snatched for the little one but finding empty space, glaring at the women.

"What the hell are you dong!" she cried, Dean and Hope entering the room in Wolfling form followed by two more little roly-poly fuzz balls that were spitting with rage. The twins had transformed.

Frank scuttled in, crabbing to the cot where he hooked a hand over the railing and swung like a monkey, snatching Pip from the blanket he was clinging to and flinging him towards the bed where he landed next to Anna.

"Get away from our Pip" Hope roared, her teeth unbelievably large in her little head, glaring with rage as she advanced, pushing the two women way as Anna crooned and cuddled the baby who was beside himself with grief at losing her even for a moment.

Then the real problem was there, his roar loud as he stalked in swinging his head from side to side, almost breathing fire and for a moment he resembled a huge black dragon more than a Wolfling as he took in the scene with his eyes gleaming.

"I … We were helping" Patsy whimpered as she squashed herself against the wall.

"GET OUT!" Anna yelled, gasping as she felt the little one shiver with grief, his face buried in her bosom. Owen ran in and looked about then concurred.

"Fuck off before he eats you and I will not stop him" Owen snorted moving to the bed and he reached for Anna's hand, the little one snarling and gnashing at him with little gums like he was a Wolfling as well. Technically he was… right?

"Calm down ya divvy, I need to check her heart rate!" Owen nattered, the baby calming to watch as Owen checked her over and frowned, "You need to calm down before your wig blows off"

"Crass" Anna hissed.

"Do I have to sedate you?"

They started it" Anna pouted, rubbing a little back as Afon finally stopped crying and shuffled about to glare at Owen and point at the two women still immobilised.

"BAD!"

"Wow, did he really just speak?" Owen gaped.

"Owen, I WILL eat someone in a second" Ianto warned and Owen waved a hand, releasing the women who ran hell for leather to safety. Of course, it might not last long as word got around that they had upset the apple cart.

Jack knelt by the bed and checked the little one then swung at the sound of his mate crooning, the two little balls rumbling towards him as their reddish black pelts seemed to be aflame.

"Holy shit, is that…no!" Jack gushed, jazz hands as he rushed to scoop one up and look at the furry ace, "Burn? Bernie? Is that you son? Wow!"

Owen sat back and rubbed Anna's arm affectionately as the room seemed to breathe and relax, crisis averted but Jack knew this was something that needed to be sorted out, not something that should have ever happened. He looked at Owen who nodded and rose to go put a new rule on the board.

 **Pip is not separated from Anna.**

Jack seemed to be looking around for something and Ianto was about to ask what when the little one toddled into the room, "Dada!"

Jack swung and looked at Rosie, lifting her to his hip and he frowned as he stroked her hair off her face and looked at her human self.

"Cariad?" Ianto felt the disappointment in the bond.

"Even the twins can but … she doesn't?" Jack sighed.

"Cariad, hey! Really? You are worried she might not turn?" Ianto was surprised and moved closer, transforming as he did, his arms sliding around to hold them both, "Look at me. Hey. It means nothing, who is to say she can or can't. She will show us when she is ready."

"But…even the twins can."

"Cariad … they are twins. Different, advanced. Look at them, stronger than the others on their own of course they turn younger. Twice the power there. She will. I know she will" Ianto assured him and Jack frowned softly as he cuddled his little offering.

He hadn't realised she might not turn before and the thought that carrying her instead of Ianto might somehow stifle her natural Wolfling abilities would now haunt him until he was sure she was OK.

He wanted all his babies to be powerful.

Survivors.


	12. Chapter 12

SLNS … Great chapter but I have to remind you that Rose has already turned into her wolfling self in two chapters. One was when outsiders shot at her wolfie form (Spring Forward chapter 1) and in the chapter where Travis' mom Sarah was killed by Zs (Spring Forward chapter 23). Also in chapter 24 or 25 of Spring Forward Ianto told Travis that his mother knew Juniper was pregnant. What happened with that? Sorry to be picky. I have to go and read your new chapter of Ianto's Babies now.

.

.

Damn it all … you are right buddy. Good catch there LOL …. I had forgotten that. Also Juniper's bub … yes, that brings the count up. Thanks for pointing it out, I do appreciate that as I have so many stories I sometimes forget things. SIGH silly brain box

* * *

FranArian …I thought Rosie had turned before and that one group they had to extinguish took a pot-shot at her...was the first time Dean managed to transform as well. May be if she's never done it again, and with all the craziness of their lives that has gone on, Jack doesn't recall it an is now stressing himself over nothing. Rosie has always been more of him (naturally) that Ianto, may just be that turning isn't her first reaction to upset like it is with the others.

.

.

Nice save for me there buddy but seriously … I forgot hahahahaahahahaha. Good idea though, will maybe use that. I was thinking maybe since each time she turned something bad happened she is scared to now and needs encouragement? Yes, it was Dean's first time as the twins have just had theirs. Only Pip who hasn't now but he is showing teeth now.

* * *

12

Ianto was still edgy after the Pip episode and currently sat in the corner of the Family Room with Burn in his lap as the little one struggled to do a shoelace up. Although still a babe, he was determined to get it and Ianto was quietly encouraging him.

A commotion had him looking up to find some children entering, pushing and shoving one another in an open brawl and he rose to place his son down and bark for silence. Two continued to wrestle over something as the others froze with shock at the rare display of anger from him. "What is going on! Stop it both of you right now!"

It was fabric of some sort, the two now snarling as feet were digging in like tug of war so he reached into their arms and snatched it away making them both yell before finally seeing who was there, their hands falling behind their backs as he looked at the small pair of denim jeans with interest. They had been embroidered up one leg with flames, simple yet decorative. Obviously a prize.

"Jeans? You are all fighting over a pair of jeans?"

"The last pair that size!" one wailed, "Not fair, she chose first and knows I wanted them! She chose and then I went to and she changed her mind, snatching them from me like a real cow!"

"I want them, like you said I chose first!" the other sneered. "I didn't want the green ones after all, I am allowed to change my mind!"

"Stop that" Ianto barked, looking between the two with anger then to their shock and horror he calmly ripped the pants cleanly in two and handed a leg to each child, "there you are. Winners."

They stood with silent sorrow, the fabric in their hands as Ianto settled back and picked up his child again, "Right son, where were we. Rabbit going in the hole yeah?"

"What the hell was that for!" Ash demanded as the children morosely went back to choose again, "They are just kids!"

"They need to learn to share, to get along and sometimes give in if this is to last as a community" Ianto said without looking up and Ash reached out to unwisely shove Ianto's shoulder.

"I am talking to you, what gives you the right to speak to them like that? Who died and made you God! You think you are the boss all the time, what about…" he stopped speaking as Tosh's small body slammed between the two men and she snarled softly at him.

Ianto rose from the chair and walked over to the bookcase, pulling out a notebook that he threw onto the table in front of the man, "If you wish to question me, read that. Read it, go on. See what happens when arguments are not settled. People get the idea to fight over something mundane like a pair of pants. The price of milk. Oil. What happened? Eh? A shove. A punch. A shot. A nuclear device? Oh, I know… maybe they develop some sort of retrovirus, something they can release as an end to end all wars? Yeah, the ultimate solution to either make super solders or kill the entire human race. Hmmmmm, let's see …. This button… or that button… We must try harder this time!"

Silence as everyone watched Ianto glower.

"Well? Go on…read it. Experiment Wolfling. Go on. Subject 45007. That's me. 45007 Jones. Go on, read what happens when a weapon of mass destruction is created and then let loose. Go read what they created. Then you read this one!" Ianto threw a second book onto the table, "Once you have finished those, come back and I will give you the others. There are a few now and believe me … they will never end."

Logan stepped around Ash and picked up the medical file, opening it with interest, "This is what they did to you?"

"Yeah."

Ash reached out for the other one and looked at the handwritten title on the front "A NEW DAY" with confusion, then looked at Ianto.

"I wrote it. It's the first push, the initial event. Go on, I wrote it from my point of view so it has some short and curly bits in it. This was the start of my journey here. I wrote it all down so our children might learn something about compromise" Ianto snorted, "Jeans. Fucksake."

Ianto knew he was overreacting a bit, it was just a childish spat but with Anna so ill and that niggle at the back of his mind that things would not change for the better without her, he was more determined than ever to wake them up.

This winter was going to be harsh.

In more ways than one.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto smelt Ash coming and stopped painting the wall of the cavern to turn and greet him, the book in Ash's hand telling him it had been read. The way he was carrying it was as if carrying a child.

"Well? No great bard but I hope the story flowed for you" Ianto quipped as he let the brush fall into the can of paint.

"This was… I mean … we all shared how we got here but … shit" Ash sat heavily and looked around the large room, "This is for Mimi?"

"Yes"

"She saw her mother die that night … her brother turned by their own father and….gods. So long ago but in these pages it is so … so fresh" Ash sighed as he placed the book on the rickety table the paint was being stored on.

"It is fresh, it was only a moment ago for me. If I live for a thousand years the memory of putting a bullet in the head of my beautiful sister…. It was a blink ago" Ianto picked up another paint can and started to shake it softly as he watched Ash formulate a question.

"In the Silo… when they thought you were turning and locked you away…you had waited or Jack, he didn't do the same. He promised but …"

"He couldn't" Ianto sighed as he abandoned the paint to sit in the other old splattered chair.

"Jack … he has lost many people. Look at how many souls we have here, a hundred give or take. Not a drop n the ocean of loss. Jack had lost hundreds, thousands of people he cared for. Loved. He loved me, even then. Even then…." Ianto picked at the paint on the table as he considered, "Even then I was more than he could handle. To lose me would… destroy him."

"The push to the lake … Gwen. Rhys is a good man, I never thought of him with anyone but Ali ya know" Ash sat back, "Funny how the world turns."

"I wanted you to understand … you read about the thing under the large rock at my Nainny and Poppy's compound right?"

"Your father, that was creepy. Dead creepy"

"Ash, he had been buried for twenty odd years and still a Z. Still able to reach for a child. Think about it. They are not going away. They will not starve and die, will not rot. They will still be here even in twenty years. Thirty? Forty? Let's not forget the ones who turn since. Those other survivalists who fuck up. They will always be there" Ianto wondered if he was making his point, "I have always strived to be better, more alert and …. forgiving."

"Evolve."

"Yes, yes. I evolve. I did evolve, I shall evolve. We are all evolving. My children … they are evolving too. You think yours are not? Maybe not like mine but … they are. We all are. They have to be smart, they have to problem solve, adapt and above all else, they need to bloody work as a team!" Ianto scolded without malice, "You see now? Gwen was not a team player. Janet was … well ... imagine Frankie on steroids. I loved her, she was a wonderful creature. Why we knew Frank would be too."

Ash considered and sighed softly, "We push and we push, still you forgive. Why? Why do you keep letting us slide?"

"Because I love you" Ianto laughed as he slapped the table, "I may want to bite your face off a little bit sometimes, but I do love you all"

"Wow, glowing endorsement" Ash laughed as well then became sober as he said softly, "Sorry. Sorry for all I did, challenging your decisions even when you only ever act in our best interests …. I will probably do it again with my dumb human ability to be a … shit. Anna .. she's not good is she."

"She is dying" Ianto nodded truthfully, looking away as he struggled with the words he had finality said out loud.

"You know do ya … fact or are just guessing?"

"I don't guess, when I say I am guessing I mean to say I am certain. Never trust my 'guessing' as just that. I do not make mistakes. Not now. Yes, Owen is confident that she has a few more years in her but… I don't know. I don't feel it in my bones. I already feel the loss."

"Shit"

"Yeah, it is really."

Both men stared wordlessly at the whitewashed walls, neither capable of another subject worthy after that one.

.

.

.

Anna shuffled to the toilet with Pip growling at her from the bed and she waved a hand back at him, "Don't scold. It will be a cold day in hell when Anna Mirabel Jones needs help to take a shit!"

Pop huffed, pulling the blankets up with his pudgy little hands and watching intently for her to return.

She was supposed to stay in bed the mad old mare.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Hope was seeking the 3Ms. Frank was usually good about answering her when she howled and the silence was unnerving as she tiptoed along the cave system following their scent. She felt something in the bond something she didn't recognise.

Then she heard Bella whimper and she put on speed, something was there and she was afraid.

What she was feeling in the bond was fear.

Hope turned a corner and saw why.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was in the Family Place arguing good-naturedly with Kev about some pipe cleaners he wanted, the children watching eagerly as Ianto begged for them to have the damn things, making them twitch. Of course it was all for show. What the hell did Kev want with pipe cleaners but it was breaking the monotony of a long day and those pipe cleaners would be coveted like spun gold once won.

Ianto stopped mid rant and canted his head, the room falling silent as he seemed to take the air from the room.

"Fuck"

Ianto ran, transforming as he did and by the time he was out the door he was in Wolfling mode, slamming along the cave system like a torrent of water. He could hear it in the bond, the fear as Hope called for him to hurry.

.

.

.

.

Jack looked up from the wheel he was trying to change and then rose to turn and face the other wall, "Did you hear that?"

"hear what?" Rhys asked. "Nothing out there."

"Hope. She was calling …. Shit. NO!" Jack started to run.

.

.

.

.

.

The twins were in nursery with Rosie, the three little ones all playing quietly, then Tum started to scream, a high pitched wail as she waved her hands about her face like bees were attacking her while Burn looked to the doorway like he was expecting something.

Rosie simply crawled behind her siblings to hide.

.

.

.

.

.

Marley was doing Fay's hair, singing along with her to the radio, the old cassette almost worn out as they crooned to the beach boys, and then Marley was gone. The scissors clattered to the floor as Fay yelped with shock, the swarm shooting past Paige who slammed herself against the wall to watch the clickers pass her by.

.

.

.

.

.

Pip sat up in the bed, his eyes wide as he started to wail, his hands flapping as he tried to wake Anna, the danger had come and he was too little. Too small to make it work, too small to save, protect.

He could only howl with rage.

He knew what was coming too.

.

.

.

.

Hope was standing between the 3Ms and the danger, her lips peeled back as she growled. It was a low rattle in the back of her throat similar to that of the Z and as she defiantly raised her head to expose her throat in a taunt she saw the gun sliding around the wall, followed by its owner and Nainny stood aiming at the creature with open malice.

"Get away from my babies" she snarled, Pip sliding from her other arm to the floor where Frank rushed to snatch him up and retreat behind Hope once more. Nainny aimed for the head like she had been taught and let her breath out as she pulled the trigger, the thing's head exploding on the wall as the children all screamed with fear.

Too late she realised they were not looking at her but past her and she swung as the other Z advanced.

Ianto entered and roared as he saw his Nainny raising the gun again, her face one of calm defiance as she aimed and he knew even as she pulled the trigger she had miscalculated and it was too close, seizing her outstretched arm to yank her in.

Ianto had long feared this moment and he knew he had to be brave as he ran to Pip, scooping him up and shielding him and the little ones from the sight of his beloved Anna as she screamed with fear, her arm savagely bitten. The bark of the Webley was loud as Jack ran, never flinching as he emptied it into the Z and then Ianto released Pip who reached or Anna with open fear.

Ianto walked over and sat beside her as she sat clutching her arm and staring at her lovely boys, her handsome man and the Pip she didn't want to leave.

"I am so sorry Ifan … Afon … I am so sorry" she whispered as the baby examined the arm and fell back against Ianto with grief, Ianto's face stony as he gripped her arm above the bite.

Jack knelt and went to lift her but Ianto shook his head, "It's too late Cariad. She's done. Even if not bitten, her face is falling on the left hand side. She is gonna stroke out before the bite kills her."

Jack froze, staring at Ianto then over at the huddle of babies as Ianto whispered, "Then … take the kids and go."

Ianto looked deep into his eyes, the light usually there in Ianto's fading as he lifted Pip from his lap and held him over Anna, her kiss one too tender to be mistaken for anything but a goodbye, then he passed him to Jack.

Jack nodded and rose, sobbing as he motioned the children away and Hope hovered, glancing back as she knew what had to be done.

"Taddy, I love you" she whispered, "Goodbye my lovely Nainny."


	15. the last breath

15

Jack walked up the tunnel to those waiting nervously and several reached for the children even as Pip clung to Jack and would not look at anyone.

"Thank the Gods" Kev pulled Bella into his arms even as her mother screamed from a distance, running for all she was worth towards her baby girl as her husbands were left in her dust.

Hope stood with Dean and Frank holding their hands as she silently comforted them, all knowing what Ianto was doing, had to do.

"What happened?" Owen asked as he got there, panting and leaning over. His leg would give him jip for days running like that with his arthritis already set into the old break.

"Zs. Two, found a way in out of the snow. The sensors are out somewhere" Jack seemed to be almost asleep as he sighed and slid down the wall to hold the baby that was now limp with grief, still hiding his face.

"Shit, everyone OK?"

"Anna."

"What?"

Everyone froze, those approaching slowing like they could smell it and didn't want to be infected with the grief swirling around.

"Anna's room just down there, she heard the babies scream and came running with Pip here…she…she shot one" Jack struggled for the next part, "The second one bit her."

"No" Martha said softly.

Billy roared as he went to head down then stopped as he looked back, "Taddy is down there?"

"He is …. Helping her go. Don't ... come back here love. Don't go down." Jack said thickly, Owen now pale as he starred to shake, rubbing at his face.

"What do you mean … helping her?" Vic asked.

Rhys sighed softly, "He means he's mercying her."

"Huh?"

"She is gonna die. Turn. It will not be like his grandfather where he could stop the turn … she is probably already turning even as we speak" Owen said as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "I did David. Ianto ... he did his sister Rhiannon. He has done so many … what do you think happens when we die? We are all infected ya know. It's everywhere. When we die we turn. Boom. Zombie. Ianto is there to mercy us, he let his grandmother hold his grandfather's hand even as he slid the scalpel into the brain stem so he would not resurrect. He doesn't have it this time, will be the knife at the base of the skull. Ianto has to hold her as she dies then … kill the Z that rises."

Everyone stared at him with confusion then Fay turned to throw up.

"Where's Marley?" Billy asked as he looked around.

"With your Tad" Jack said with a grimace, "She doesn't want him to be alone with her….after. She's a good girl that one."

"Shit. He … that's not fair" Kev said forcefully, "he shouldn't have to …where's Pip?"

Everyone looked around and Jack swore as he looked back down the tunnel knowing where the little one was crawling faster than a little one should be able to.

Ianto looked up as the baby motored towards them, reaching for Anna's hand and she smiled weakly as she accepted his little hands. He clasped her hand and keened softly as he rocked back and forth.

"I love you" she whispered, "It's OK. It will be OK. You will look after them sweetie, and Ianto will look after you. You know it, right? Afon? Ifan?"

The baby looked up at her, big fat tears hanging from his long lashes as he sighed and nodded, knowing she was right.

Ianto started to sing softly, 'You are my Sunshine' as he rocked her, Pip silent now as he let his tears run down his fat cheeks and he smiled weakly up at her as he tried to let her see that he was OK. He would be OK. Eventually.

Marley swirled and became solid, embracing Pip from behind as Anna started to slump against Ianto and he held her, kissing her face as he whispered how grateful he was for all she had done for him, given him and sacrificed for him.

"It's OK Nainny, go on now. It's OK" Ianto said thickly as Pip lifted the hand he was holding to kiss the palm, then she was still.

Gone.

That one last rattle in her chest as she relaxed and became a rag doll.

Pip sighed as he let her hand fall to his little lap and he stroked the palm, those long fingers like Ianto's that were so still and pale.

"Do I take him now?" Marley asked with concern.

"He knows what's coming" Ianto sobbed, "He knows what has to be done. Best he is here, doesn't have bad dreams about what he thinks happened. He is the sort of person who needs to see for himself, he finds comfort in knowing."

"Like you."

Pip made a small noise of warning as he looked at the hand in his lap.

A finger twitched.

It was time.

Ianto slid the Bowie under her hair and up through her brain stem.

She shuddered and relaxed once more.

Anna was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto walked quietly up the tunnel with his Nainny in his arms like a lover carrying his bride but it wasn't right, not with Pip sobbing softly in Marley's arms while she walked behind him. A funeral procession more like.

"What do you want" Jack asked, the only thing he could offer now was anything, everything Ianto needed.

"Everyone will want to say goodbye and it's too cold up there for… that I will do alone. For now, we will need somewhere to mourn." Ianto was calm, too calm as he spoke like he was planning another activity.

"Not the Family Place either" he said as people stared to talk, "We need a room for mourning. Like a chapel."

"Where do you want to go for now?" Jack asked "We will sort a special room, where for now?"

"Her room, I want her in her bed. I would rather Shangri-La but I know the Mara will not want that. I will put her back here. With her gone … maybe that room should become the official room. Most of her things are at the house anyway, the room was just for her convalescing after all."

"OK, go on love, take her there and I will do what is needed, OK?" Jack knew he was saying OK far too much and normally Ianto would have scolded him for that. Ianto nodded and carried her to the room where Martha was already remaking the bed, her face wet as she tried not to look. Tosh was sitting in the chair in the corner, wringing her hands and she rose as he entered.

"Put her on the bed, there are towels on there so we can bathe her. You should not do that love, go see to pip while us woman see to our mother" she said calmly and Ianto nodded, turning to leave and Tosh stifled a sob lest it bring him back.

The others entered and they began the task of cleaning her body, soft sniffing allowed as they all tried to be brave, Ianto standing outside like a Sentry, waiting to return to her.

Jack walked over with Pip who was reaching for Ianto and Ianto accepted him, cuddling the little man who was still wide-eyed and shocky. Jack said softly "Ianto? What do you need?"

"Hug?"

Jack embraced him, the hard cold body more like a corpse than the one in the next room and Jack kissed him then bent to kiss Pip and stoke his little head as the baby looked up at him with those huge teary eyes.

"It's OK love. I am sad too. It's OK to be sad and angry. We all are." Jack crooned, kissing Pip again then sighing, "I will go to the other children, Hope is doing a good job of controlling them all but the entire place knows by now."

"I'm OK" Ianto said tonelessly.

"No you're not" Jack replied, "But I understand. Do what you gotta do and I will be waiting for you. Always Holdfast."

"Yeah" Ianto said with a huff as he pulled back, "I love you too Cariad."

Jack walked away and Ianto looked at the empty space for a while then sighed, turning to call "Done yet?"

"Yes" Tosh called back and the women waited as he entered with Pip, placing the baby on the bed so he could crawl up to lay with her, little hands stroking the sheets like he was tucking her in. Ianto looked over at Tosh who was settling in the chair again and said softly "Is he OK here with you? No one to remove him, he needs to grieve."

"Of course, I will not leave him. I will stay here until either you or Jack comes for him" she promised and Ianto left to head out.

He changed to Wolfling form and moved to the Tunnel house near the back door of the Big House where there had been a row of graves dug before the first snows. One thing they had learnt was that cold ground is concrete and a body they can't burry is not a good thing. Not everyone wanted to burn, Nainny had always hated the idea.

The hole nearest the door would have been the popular one but the far one was next to the little flower garden at the end and that was the one he had been preparing for her since the first stroke, the petals in there frozen and still pretty like a strange quilt. He had been careful to collect them and dry them, then scatter them. Now he knelt to check everything looked good, then he rose and looked around scenting the air. There were little berries and other bright summer things, a sunflower pillow … sweet peas … the Mara had provided what they could to comfort their Wolfling.

The Zs had to have got in from somewhere but he really didn't have the heart to go search out the leak. Security could, he wanted … he wasn't sure. Ianto looked up at the roof of the tunnel house, the air crisp even as it would be murderous to a human outside at this time of day and he knew she would lay here.

His beloved Nainny would lay out here in the cold all alone.

Then his eyes fell to her hole in the ground.

Her flowers waited.

His sigh was loud in the silence.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Two days.

Ianto didn't want to leave her and spent time sleeping on the floor on a mattress with Pip so he could be near her, the little man coming to terms with the fact she was gone and even starting to pat her hand lovingly as he watched them start the task of sewing her into the quilt Ianto had chosen for her. The others came and went, their own mourning time allowed as Ianto stoically held and comforted them.

No coffin, she didn't want that. She had been clear. This quilt that had been Ianto's Mama's. Kept, saved and loved for so many years would now hold Anna in the ground. Her beloved daughter taken from her decades ago, with her in part now. Pip had traced the sewing with his fingertips, no doubt remembering the young woman who had once curled up under it to watch the sunsets with him while Anna did the dishes inside.

"I know. Dual memories suck sometimes" Jack said softly as he watched the little one examine the quilt, "Pippy love, you are being very grownup and I am proud of you but if you wanna have a cry I won't tell."

The baby shook his head as he glanced over at the one who did need a cry, the silent one sitting cross-legged on the mattress doing up Autumn's shoelace as she squealed and struggled to run after her twin waiting in the doorway. Ianto released the child, rising to check the stitching and make sure the flaps over her face were still unsewn for final goodbyes, "Right. Looks like we are ready."

"How will you carry her in Wolfling form?" Jack suddenly recognised was a flaw and Ianto snorted as he made eye contact with Jack then held it.

Of course. He wouldn't be in Wolfling form. Her loving grandson would carry her in his arms.

He was gonna freeze half to death.

"As quick as you can, put her down and transform as soon as you can" Jack begged, "Please Tiger, she would be the first to scold you for this."

"I know" Ianto said softly, then rose and gathered her up, the rigor mortis long gone making her floppy like she was asleep. He carried her past the people who lined the tunnel, hands reaching out to touch him as much as her, comfort he didn't even feel as he prepared for the cold that was about to assault him.

Jack stood in heavy clothing at the entrance to the Big House, arctic gear with goggles in place, waiting to go with his love despite Ianto having said he would do it alone.

Ianto paused as Pip whimpered and Billy stepped forward with the little man holding him out for one last kiss that was accompanied with a soft stroke of her cheek before he leaned back into Billy.

Ianto carried her up and took a deep breath as Jack opened the door, the cold assaulting him with those little knives cuttings so deep into his body that he almost felt them. He walked to the tunnel house as Jack ran ahead and then he knelt, placing her reverently in the ground, rising to transform to his other self, finally warm as his Wolfling self slammed home.

"Come on love" Jack said as he reached for a shovel, "Let's get this done, she will be scolding the hell out of both of us when we get back inside."

"She's dead" Ianto said sullenly as he started to rake with his massive paws, the cold half frozen earth giving, "Won't say anything more."

"Poppy came back" Jack said with a glance at Ianto, "Will she? Do you really think they would give him back and not her?"

"He might have been the only one I get … I know it cost them something to get him for me and who knows if she wants to come back anyway" Ianto huffed, "How the hell do I know. What a stupid question to ask, like … we throw out the vessel with the trash and wait for another one to come along?"

"I know you are grieving, you are angry so I will let that slide" Jack whispered "I also know that you would never doubt me or my love for you. You need to let it out, you need to grieve. Swallowing it down doesn't help any of us."

"Any of you … what about me" Ianto demanded, anger now as he swung to stomp on the dirt "How will losing control possibly help me now?"

"I need you, the children need you, this place needs you. Pip needs you to help him with his little brain … so much grief for one so little" Jack said calmly, leaning back as he waited for the patented Jones-hit-and-run to be employed. Whatever cruel or unthinking remark, he would take it. For his love, he would cut off a limb if it helped.

"Well … I need some bloody peace and quiet" Ianto huffed, surprising Jack who didn't think there could be any more surprises between them. "Let's go."

As Ianto walked calmly back towards the Big House Jack followed with growing concern. Ianto was not going to release his grief, he was swallowing it down like vomit in the back of his throat. The bond screamed with it. This was not going to end well, not unless Ianto could release some of the pent up anger at himself for failing to save her.

Jack would have preferred an all out screaming match and a slap down dismissal than this.

Ianto was too calm.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Over the next few days Jack watched Ianto act like everything was fine, nothing had changed. Pip became despondent and started to push Ianto away like he somehow blamed him for his pain and Jack wondered if that were true. The little guy now wishing he were on the other side still, greeting her instead of alone now. Ianto acted like it was no big deal, smiling softly and doing the chores about the place while others watched and worried. Francine came to Jack and asked if she could help, he was unable to think of how. I mean… he couldn't either, right? Ianto had to work through this himself.

It was on the one week anniversary of her passing that Ianto entered the Observation Room to find Tosh in tears, her laptop cradled to her chest as she rocked and patted it as if it were a baby.

"Tosh?"

"It's dead" she wailed, "My last one. My last real one, from Torchwood. Do you know how hard it was to keep it alive this long? All these other ones are bits and bobs soldered together with a wing and a prayer. This was the last real computer from then. My last link to my past. Photos of my parents, my brother … those of us gone…I had them all on here. I had backed up what I could but ... it go too old for transfers. Oh Ianto, it's gone."

"I am so sorry Tosh" Ianto said as he moved to comfort her, "Maybe in a recon we can find another. A townhouse we've not been in yet or something."

Tosh's face flashed with anger, "Don't be a divvy. You know how much one of these cost? Top of the line. Christ Ianto, it's dead! My last baby … gone."

Ianto's face changed as he watched her grieve for a piece of technology that had lasted more years that it should have by any standard and he felt something inside him snap. "Well. I am sorry for your loss. Would you like me to bury it? We could put I next to Nainny. You can go in spring and look at the grave and lament to loss of something so important. So fucking important! Place flowers and sing a fucking song!"

Tosh swung to look at him and her brain finally kicked into gear, "Oh god. Ianto."

She rose from her chair, placing the dead laptop on the table as she fumbled with her hanky in her pocket, "I am so sorry, god. Here I am crying over a hunk of metal when … Ianto I'm sorry. That is so selfish…"

Ianto was gone when she managed to wipe her face and she cursed with anger at herself for being so bloody insensitive. God! She stood staring at the doorway for a while then sighed, knowing she had to tell Jack what had just happened.

She felt like shit warmed on a rock in the sun.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was steaming, an anger he hadn't felt in so long was now bubbling up. His father's temper that he hated so much seemed to flow over him like hot water as he snarled and stomped, changing to Wolfling form without even thinking about it.

It was not until the crunch of snow under his paws became loud that he realised he was topside, had fled Stronghold all together and was now in a part of the estate he didn't think they could reach in the winter months.

So… this is how the Zs got in then.

Ianto had gone to the place she had been bitten, had then calmly with some brain misfire walked outside. He looked around and recognised it as an old fishing hole he and Owen used to come to a few summers back before the kids started to follow them and they became afraid one might fall in. He remember now, great Bass.

This is where they got in.

They had sealed it, he was sure they had sealed it yet here he was. Was this his fault? Did they somehow smell him or something? Follow the old scents from years ago? Who he clasping at straws? A pole against a tree had him reconsidering with a dropping heart. It was still being used, his seals broken by someone else.

Ianto walked around and checked for signs of any more, found sensors long gone like Tosh's stupid laptop and he settled to let the wind move the fur from his face, staring out across the white world. He became aware of something, movement and turned his head to stare at the wolf pack who were standing watching him from a ridge, still here too eh? Good. Ianto sighed and looked back to the frozen river, amazed that fast flowing water could freeze over too, the water near the river bed must still flow though. Made sense.

He opened the bond and found his children were playing unaware he was gone and then he felt a spike of anger from Jack. He closed his eyes. Tosh was telling him what happened and Jack was annoyed, not just with her for her words but with Ianto too? Really?

Ianto canted his head.

Jack was angry that he had said those things, acted in anger and then run away.

 _Jones-hit-and-run._

Wow, hadn't heard that one in a while. Ianto didn't register Jack's sorrow for him, the reason for the anger was thst Jack could not find him to comfort or be a good mate. Ianto contemplated and then rose to look at the wolf pack again. They seem to be waiting for him. Maybe…maybe it was a good idea.

He sent an image thought the bond of the wolf pack and sorrow, telling Jack he would be a few days then he slammed the bond closed before Jack could argue the decision for a break and Ianto loped over to the wolves who welcomed him.

Maybe a couple of days and he might be able to grieve.

Quiet and distraction? He might finally grieve.

He had to try something.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto was unaware of time as they moved along paths he hadn't even known about, showed him their world of white, cold glory. He ate wild rabbit they had dug from its burrow, chased another pack that were mostly dogs, revelling in the fear that wafted back from them as they ran. They never intended catching them, there were no more evils of man to fear now.

.

.

Jack watched Hope as she canted her head, listening to a song he could not hope to sing.

"He's OK. They are drinking from the stream that is not frozen over" she finally said, "He said he is fine, just needs time without talking."

"Why did he leave?" Jack asked.

"Because he wanted to" Dean answered with a frown, "We are all too loud and he is tired. He wanted to rest. They don't talk to him, don't ask things or need things. He can just…be."

"Give him time. We will be OK, I told him so" Hope closed the conversation, "Besides. Pip makes him feel bad too, his whinging and pushing him away like it's his fault Nainny died. Taddy feels hurt by that even if Pip just needs his own way to grieve. This way they both can."

The children all wandered off, even little Rosie as Jack stood there with open surprise at the insightful comments made.

Hope was right.

They all needed a pause.

.

.

.

Ianto felt a lightening of his soul as he ran, the distance meaningless as he raced like the hounds of hell were after him instead of the fact he was the Hound and the wolves were the ones running gleefully along with him.

Then they came to a ridge overlooking a town and stopped, scenting the air nervously and yipping a warning as they detected Zs. Ianto was relieved, sliding down the embankment to attack, slashing, snapping and destroying with glee.

It was almost fun ya know.

He was prowling around a building lamenting the fact he seemed to have killed them all when he noticed a small red dot in the snow, freezing before barking a warning to the others to scatter moments before the first shot rang out, going wide to kick up the snow.

Amateurs.

Ianto swung to face them, becoming small, a wraith of black liquid sliding across the snow where they were unlikely to even see him from their too low vantage point and as he met them he was surprised enough to halt as the weapon went off.

"Ow!" he snarled as the bullet bounced harmlessly off his skull, "That wasn't nice!"

The man lay with the rifle pointed at him, his mouth open with horror as Ianto looked down on him, growing to his preferred size …ya now… side of a bus.

"Aren't' you cold?" Ianto asked pleasantly, "I know we are in the widow of movement, the days seeming to settle more now the snap is determined but really … you gonna waste precious time shooting at things you can't eat? Who taught you to hunt?"

"I did"

Ianto's massive head turned to look at the woman who had a youth clinging to her with open fear as she trained her hand gun on Ianto, then he remembered his guise and smiled, changing before them into human form, "Sorry about that. I forgot I was being a bit of a wolf. Sorry. Wow. How many of you are there?"

"Four" the teen said before they could stop him, stepping forward with wide eyes, 'Are you real mister?"

Ianto reached out and let the boy touch him, clearly this one had Down Syndrome …Ianto smiled as he let the boy touch his face next, then grin as he felt solid mass, human features.

"I am something weird, huh? I am called Ianto" he told the boy, focusing only on him, "The wolves are friends of mine, but just wolves. They are not like me."

"Is there only you?" the boy asked with wonder.

"No, I have children who can turn like me too, we are like a new species I guess" Ianto shrugged, "There are many of us where I come from … people that is, not Wolfling."

"Wolfing" the boy repeated, I like that word."

"Me too" Ianto grinned happily, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Errol" the boy told him, "Like Errol Flynn. Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, a brilliant actor, I liked his movies. My Grandfather and I used to go to the cinema when I was little, watch the old movies and eat popcorn."

"Yeah!" the boy crowed, "movies!"

"You're not dangerous?" the woman stepped closer.

"Only if I need to be" Ianto replied honestly, "Most of the time I am fine but if my family are threatened I turn into a bit of a snarly beast."

The boy…Errol…laughed softly.

"Tell me" Ianto said softly, "Is there an electronics store in this town? I need a laptop or three."


	20. Chapter 20

20

"Taddy's coming" Hope said suddenly, rising from the table where the afternoon meal was underway, "He' bringing others with him. We have to hurry, the cold is descending for the late afternoon snap. He has to get them into the vehicle bay before they freeze."

People started to explode from the table, all running for the west entrance with Hope in the lead, her speed matched by her little brother who easily passed her to hit the button that lifted the huge blast doors that sealed them from the cold harshness of winter.

The truck was old, a Bedford that rattled and wheezed as it travelled at top speed … like … 40 ks an hour … into the entrance, then seemed to chough, splitter and coast to a halt. Hope hit the button to close the doors as Dean ran for the truck calling for their Dam with glee.

Ianto was out hugging him as he laughed and kissed the little face, telling him there were treats and such in the back for him, then watching Hope stalk around the scent the air.

"We have four in the back, let's get them out before they suffocate under all the blankets I wrapped them in." Ianto called out and let Jack be the one to open the back and drag the half frozen people from the back, Errol coming last with a cat in his arms.

"Wow, you're strong too" Errol said with surprise, "Are you a wolfy?"

"That's Jack, my husband. Remember? I told you I have a family?" Ianto called out, "This is Dean, that one smelling your mother is Hope … the others are about somewhere. Come on, I'm starving."

Soon they were all seated and eating with glee, Ianto humming around his food as he let Rosie sit on his lap helping to devour the plates of food Francine had placed down nervously.

"Well?" Vic hissed to Jack, "We just … let them in?"

"seems so" Jack shrugged "He's judged them already. Wanna question his judgement there bud? I think .. .saving them, finding them has helped him somehow. Let it be, yeah?"

Tosh sat in a chair in the corner of the room, the laptops still in their packaging stacked beside her as she cradled the smaller tablets he had found as well. More electrics were being moved to her lair but this…this part of it she wanted to revel in. Almost like rolling in your money, she sat surrounded by computers with a look of sheer bliss.

"Tada?"

Ianto looked down and found Pip on the floor, having crawled from his blanket to touch his foot with a look of question and sorrow. He reached down and picked him up, letting him settle in his lap as Dean slid off to go get a drink.

"I know you're sad. Me too. But … Nainny would bash our heads together for being so morose, right? I think we need to grieve and get on with it, right Pippy?" Ianto said as he cuddled the baby to himself.

Pip sighed as he agreed, his heart too small for such big feels anyway.

"He is gorgeous, yours?" Elvi asked for her seat, cutting her son's meat for him as he chewed viciously on a bread stick.

"Pip. His real name is Afon." Ianto smiled, "But you will find a lot of us get nicknames, it's something that either happens or doesn't."

"Pip is a better one anyway" Errol said and nodded as he cleared his mouth with a large swallow of water and sniffed the meat. "What is this?"

"Venison" Francine said as she moved past, stroking his hair as she placed a milkshake down, "Do you like banana?"

"WOW!" he exclaimed with delight as he snatched the glass up, "Look mama, they have milk!"

"Cows" Ianto said softly, "Mooooo. After, you can go see if ya kike."

"WOW!"

"So … what is this place?" the man who had shot him asked … Trevor.

"We call this the Stronghold" Jack decided to talk, "It's where we retreat to from our village in the winter months…hopefully not years."

"I know, getting harsh. We were in our basement place too, the earth sustains" Trevor agreed, "Cool in the summer too. But ... this one is different Harsher than before. I was starting to worry that it was going to get to us in the end."

"It would have. We are not even to the coldest moths yet "Hope said as she knelt in her chair to reach for a bread stick, "This time next week you would have been popsicles. Taddy, may I go? The piglets are getting fed now and I wanna watch."

"Sure love" Ianto nodded and Errol gasped, sliding from his chair to follow even as his mother tried to grab for him.

"Don't worry, over a hundred of us down here. He will not get lost" Jack said as he buttered some bread for Ianto, "The children are all treasured. He will be too."

"He is … special."

"At the end of all things … aren't we all?" Ianto answered with a sage rise of an eyebrow.

We are all wondrous things now."


	21. Chapter 21

21

"So there was more there?" Rhys asked as he helped Ianto slide some boxes of tinned food from the back of the truck.

"Yes, I will go back in a week or so, once the new family is settled. I think there is a lot more we can use, I found purpose again. I needed…something to do. Winter is Jack's time to shine and I know he enjoys it but ... cabin fever times eighty is not a good thing for me." Ianto smiled.

"Is that all it is?" Rhys asked of his friend, his hand finding a shoulder to squeeze affectionately, "You know I love you, right?"

"Rhys, Teddy Bear … I love you too buddy" Ianto was touched, "I think … I think I needed to blow the cobwebs away. I worry when things are not smooth, it's my nature. I will go back again, saw some nice boats in a showroom that would be perfect for the river come the thaw."

"Yeah?" Rhys lit up, "Fishing?"

Ianto nodded then remembered, "The old hole. Did you go back there?"

"Terrible thing to call your daughter" Rhys snorted then yelped with glee as Ianto slapped him. "Nah, the old fishing hole? No. We agreed it wasn't safe and closed it off. Why?"

Ianto let him take a moment then Rhys huffed, "Bugger. Someone found it? How they got in right? The Zs?"

"Yes, it seems so" Ianto nodded.

"I'll have their bloody guts for garters!" Rhys exploded with anger and Ianto sighed.

"Why we can't say anything. It might have been the security teams, or even the Bigs. We can't have an uprising" Ianto scolded, "We have to accept that it happened and fix it. Imagine knowing you killed Nainny."

"Shit" Rhys knew he was right, nodding morosely as he considered options, "Well … clearly a barricade was not enough. I say we seal it completely. I know we always liked the idea of it being there but in an emergency we have exits we all know and will use. Others might just be more problems than help."

"agreed"

"Well … I will go talk to Boomer. Maybe him and Kev can rig a small explosive and bring down the entrance, leave it closed that way?" Rhys considered and Ianto nodded, knowing those two would not endanger the tunnel system with a small bit of work.

Ianto went back to the truck and found it was now unloaded, the boxes of toys being torn apart as the mad things fought and then scattered like the heathen beasts they were, spinning tops and bouncy balls flying about the vehicle bay as others laughed.

"Way to break the boredom" Martha laughed as she stood with an armful of towels, "They will be high as kites on that bloody sherbet you got too."

"I know … I was quite excited too" he called back as he looked into the truck's empty cavity, "Poor old girl."

"I can bet her going again" Billy told his father, "I know she sounded sick but some fresh points and maybe the starter changed out, carburettor cleaned out and some fresh cords .. a good winter project. If we push the back off we can use that container for storage outside the doors … rubbish needs a new home. As a flat bed it would be handy for feeding out in the farm paddocks."

"Boy's right" Abner agreed, "A nice shit-bucket. Call haul with that huge motor, we just need to make her purr. Everything else is just cosmetic."

Ianto was pleased to see the old man had taken to Billy since Poppy's death, something Billy revelled in as well. Always like older men, Ianto's lovely boy. Ianto leaned in and kissed Billy's cheek then turned to walk away, finding Rosie waiting for him around the corner, no one else about.

"Oh my god!" Paige was running for her with a look of horror, "I was there watching her and picked up her bottle she threw down then turned to give it to her and…"

"It's OK" Ianto assured her, "Not like she was going anywhere but towards me. It's OK. She's a little minx like her Daddy."

"Are you OK?" she asked and Ianto looked at her, still seeing the little girl who hid under her big sister's wing and smiled.

"You are a good girl, always were" he whispered as he hugged her "Go on now, I've got the horror."

She nodded and walked away, trusting him as always and he looked at his daughter who was pouting like her father, those pools of intelligence dancing with excitement at having got away.

"An escape artist" Ianto muttered as he slid her to his hip "would be you, like your bloody father. Always squirming out of things. Should have known. One day I would get a little runner. Eh?"

"Eh?" she squeaked back as she cling to him, her laughter musical as he jiggled her and hopped along like a bucking bronco.

Ianto felt things shift and settle.

Stronghold breathed once more.

It's heart was home.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Rhys had been busy, the junk room they had found had been partially cleaned out and Bonny was happily tinkering with the large fridge thing as Jack's legs poked out from behind it. Ianto had woken to an empty bed and was feeling a little strange as he realised none of his pups had slept with him.

They were disconnecting. He now stood at the entrance to Bonny's 'Girl Cave' and frowned.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Jack, I want us to do something as a family. You, me and our pups. A day of just us doing something, reconnecting and strengthening our bond" Ianto demanded, the legs moving, then disappearing as Jack stood and brushed himself off, then stepped out of the back of the thing.

"But we are close, I know we are" Jack pouted.

"Fine" Ianto said with a nod turning to go.

"Hey…hey wait love" Jack hooked his arm, "Sorry. Hey. Come on, how about we go to Shangri-La? We've not been there in weeks. A picnic on the grass? The kids would love to feel the grass again, some warm air … the sun will do them good."

"OK" Ianto shrugged and Jack caught Ianto's melancholy mood through the bond, finally seeing that he wanted a connection.

"You go get the food, I will round up the heathens, OK? Will meet you at Bug III" Jack kissed him and patted his arse affectionately, then watched him walk off towards the kitchens.

"Is he OK?" Bonny asked.

"Yeah, my fault. I didn't wake him before I left this morning. He likes to know my mood, where I am ... like any good mate he wants to know me. I forgot, was excited about this and forgot our morning kisses" Jack shrugged, "I am so excited thought."

"And you still won't tell me what it is"

"Not a fridge"

Ha bloody ha!" she grinned, enjoying his playfulness and she knelt to resume belting out a dent in the side of it.

Jack gathered up the kids, finding them excited about the prospect of a day in Shangri-La, even if Pip seemed a little manic about it, urging him on. Bug III, the third vehicle to traverse the tunnel system for this family was brightly coloured, a good strong roll cage and mesh for falling rocks. Unlike the last two it also had a second wheel not connected so Pip could drive as well. The 'big' in him was a terrible back seat driver always babbling that Ianto was too fast, too slow, not taking the turn right … so much an old man that Jack had thought of this.

Pip was now strapped in like it was a racing car, the others settling in their seats as Jack settled behind Pip, reaching forward to adjust his goggles before turning to smile at Rosie, her face shining with glee that it was her turn to sit next to him.

"Alright then, tally ho" Ianto said as he slammed his foot on the accelerator and Pip screamed, his hands gripping the wheel as he swung it and roared, the corner drifting treated like it was him, not Ianto behind the wheel driving like a well tuned maniac.

Rhys was wandering along and heard it approaching stepping to the wall and as it careened past Pip looked at him and waved, "Teddy BOYYYYYYY!"

Rhys gaped as it turned a corner and was gone. He could have sworn the little one flipped him the bird.

Finally they were approaching the entrance to the door for Shangri-La and Pip started pumping his legs, Ianto slamming on the brakes to skid to a halt. Pip's arms were thrown up as he screamed lustily, then flopped back laughing.

"Well done old man" Jack crooned as he lifted the little one out, peppering his face with kisses, "Got us here safely."

Everyone clambered out, Jack pleased to see Dean and Frank helping the twins down then Frank reaching for Rosie and hugging her before placing her on her little feet to toddle along.

Yes of course Frank was there ... food was involved and he was family.

Ianto almost called her name as he entered the house with Pip to do a nappy check then he hesitated, the feeling of loss slamming home. "Shit."

Pip whimpered and Ianto took him to her room, placing him down so he could sit in her bed and look around the room with huge eyes. Ianto took the wedding photo from by the bed, "Looks like this is your room now sweetling."

Pip looked at the photo and then around the room again, flopping back to starfish as he sighed.

Ianto knew he could smell her, settling with him, a hand on his little body as they took a moment to grieve and let it go. When Pip sat up he seemed happier like he had accepted things so Ianto changed him and came out to find the picnic set up and Frank hooting for them to move their arses. Pip settling between his Parentals as they all tucked in, Rosie rising with a sandwich in her little hand to run off after a butterfly.

"Why does she do that?" Hope asked, "Act like a baby then show herself as one of us?"

"Because she is the baby girl" Jack answered as they watched Rosie run like an athlete, no sign of baby toddles, "Just as you are my big girl. You will always be grown-up and awesome. She will learn that it is cool too but right now she needs to be a baby sometimes too. Like Pip."

Hope nodded and rose, running over to scoop her baby sister up and 'airplane' her for a while. Ianto watched and silently lamented that they had never even seen an airplane in flight.

"Airplane" Jack muttered softly, "a crop duster would be good."

Ianto grinned as his random thought was caught and was comforted that their bond was still true.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Ianto was humming as he sorted through school books, flicking some to one side for the kids to play with and the ones he was looking for so the school could read about planes were within each.

"Uncle?"

"Hey sweetie" he leaned back and smiled as Micha entered, slumping into a chair with her now large belly peeking from the too tight shirt. "The scan today?"

"Yeah, we will find out the baby's sex today" she said, the unspoken wish for it to be a girl hanging in the air, the fear of jinxing their wishes keeping them both silent as they shared a look. I mean … it might happen again, right?

He also noted that she needed some larger tops, telling himself to see Alice later as she would have some put away like she always does for those who don't like to admit they need them. Funny how some things never change, still hopeful that they don't lose their figure. Still … he was the same every time, resisting until the last moment and then wondering why as he enjoyed some freedom.

"I miss that" he blurted.

"What?"

"I miss the feeling of life" he snorted, "Pip was different to my others, because it was Poppy involved I guess but ... I always revelled in each transition that showed growth, becoming. A new life readying itself to enter the madness of our world. It's not like anything else is it? Those rare moments you let yourself realise what you have inside you."

"Yeah" she sighed happily, her hands still stroking the bump.

Pip had taken a shine to her bump too, no doubt secretly hoping as did everyone else that it might contain the spark of Anna. Of course … not being a Wolfling might be difficult but Ianto was contemplating the pros and cons of such a thing as he wandered along the tunnel system listening to their underground world sigh and shift with the afternoon heat fading topside…heat as in above freezing.

Then he heard a faint hiss and started to run, reaching the pipe that was leaking at the same time as Jack and they fought to plug the leak as the hot water sprayed across the tunnel to hit the far wall. Jack was the first to start laughing as the steam filled the area, like a mist and those running to help were soon cursing and laughing as they stumbled into one another trying to assist with the patch of the pipe.

Finally the water was contained, the lifesaving heat that moved between those rooms that did not get the natural heating of others still beating like blood in a vein. Ianto looked at Jack who stood dripping with sweat and hot water, knowing he probably looked much the same.

"Hot pools?" Jack suggested and all of those around them agreed, all of them walking like heroes coming home after fighting some crazed monster, all of then pulling off clothing without a second thought, sliding into the water to relax.

"You know… that was kinda unexpected" Martha said after a while, settled in Mickey's lap as Andy carefully dried her hair and kept it out of the water. Dreads do not like water much.

"We checked and rechecked but as with anything, there are always gonna be problems that we missed" Ianto reassured her, "No one fell asleep at the switch, the leak was plugged, the world still turns."

"I dreamed last night" she said after a while, "I was walking along a footpath with my favourite black heels on, killer dress with a zip up the back and my nails were blood red. I don't know where I was going but I was excited, walking with a bounce in my step as I checked my purse for something. A sunny day in London pre Z."

"And?" Jack asked.

"A screech of tyres and I saw a car coming at me, the grill like jaws going to eat me. I woke up with such a fright and couldn't sleep again" she sighed.

"I have those" Ianto said after a while, "In my dream it is one of the kids, falling into a pit of Zs, sometimes flames like a volcano or something and me jumping to catch them knowing we will both die but not able to stand the thought of them dying alone. I wake as we almost hit"

"That's scary" Andy said, "Is it a warning?"

"No. It's just a reminder that I have to be vigilant. The more children we have, the higher the risk of losing one. We are not infallible, they are not immortal I fear. One day I will lose one … my fear is how." Ianto told her and she frowned.

"All parents have that I think, we all wait for the pain of loss" Vic said softy as he tightened his hold on Fay, "It's something we all hope we don't have to suffer. That we will die first … to let go of your child's hand is the hardest thing."

No one spoke for a while, nothing left to say as they all contemplated the loss suffered by those with them. The entire word had bled.

Thank the Gods not all had died.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"Where's Ianto?" Sean asked Fay who looked up from the dough she was kneading and considered.

"Well, he came through here about ten minutes back, oh. The stale bread is gone. He will have given some of it to the kids to take to the Farm to feed out and is likely already topside feeding the birds that are still about." She shook her head with wonder "So good that those birdhouses and little roosts were built by the kids or the poor little things would have been feathery popsicles when it hit."

Sean nodded and headed topside, carefully velcroing the neck of the Arctic Jacket as he stepped into the blast freezer commonly called Holdfast. He was careful to monitor his breath as well, soft and shallow. Lungs can freeze up here ya know, can't overwhelm them.

Ianto stood with his back to him throwing handfuls of bread crusts, little birds, big birds and to his surprise Sean even saw a couple of squirrels accepting the lifesaving gifts. Ianto was saving all he could … as always.

Ianto knew he was approaching, had probably smelt him when he was in the upper room getting changed. As Sean drew alongside Ianto handed him a large uncut loaf. "Break this into little bits would you? They will carry it away to the others too afraid to venture in"

The brothers stood in companionable silence for a while, the day serene and pretty like some postcard or something with everything so white it seemed to glisten, millions of little diamonds spread about. The cold had made everything surreal.

"Well?" Ianto said softly after the second loaf was gone.

The next Birthday Celebration will be the first without her" he finally said, "I don't know how the kids will handle it. She had her own style and … habits. Will the others fill in her spaces? For a time of celebration, the weight of her shadow still hangs over us."

"No-one can fill the space left. We both know that Sean. We shouldn't try, this might upset them more. Grief is different for one so young … I know. I know only too well the grief of a little heart. We can only let them process the fact, see that she is not there and maybe accept. Who knows … it might be a time for a change. New rules? Games? Then there is not a space. Maybe her death should be seen as a finish? We say we will celebrate differently as we never want anyone to take her place at the table where she sang the birthday song, she cut the cake for them … we change it. The children take turns cutting their own piece of cake, use her special knife. Then each piece can still be from her. I don't know. My head hurts."

Sean grinned at his brother's logic.

"And Pippy? The way his eyes follow Mica … is it…I mean…"

"I don't know. I hoped, was not sure but … I still don't feel anything. Hard to know. If Mimi is carrying a little Annie-bell like we hope it will not be Wolfling so I guess I wouldn't feel it, would I?"

"But in that same argument … if it is not Wolfling … would it be her at all" Sean finally guessed the reason for his brother's melancholy. "You are worried. It might not be?"

"He hopes, it's so raw in his face. The Gods might be kind but … he was a rare gift just for me. Maybe we only got one do-over here" Ianto sighed, "He might be Poppy but he is still a little baby yet, the dual lifelines overlap and for all his old man huffing, he still needs cuddles and kisses. If it is not her…I fear his pain."

"Fifty-fifty then" Sean agreed, "Well. I would be lying if I told you I didn't wonder myself. Think we all are. The Birthday Party might be what we need to chase the cobwebs away. Nainny is still so … present."

"As she should be. She was always there, before there was even me. Before even you. She was there preparing for this, researching and planning for the day we would face the end of the world. You know she is the one who introduced Poppy to prepping. We need to remember that. She always told us" Ianto said softly.

"That which does not kill us, makes us stronger" Sean nodded, "You know .. it's easier to talk about her. Each day, the weight is a bit lighter. Is it for you too?"

Ianto didn't answer, flinging more bread and Sean knew Ianto's weight was heavier than his own. Anna had been the other mother for Ianto, the one who raised him after their mother was killed. He had lost his Mama all over again. Sean wondered how much of their mother Ianto remembered, her blonde hair and pretty smile then snorted softly.

"what?"

"I wondered if you remembered Mama then curse myself for my silliness. Of course you do. Hope is the spit" he laughed, "Crazy. Dean is like you, Hope is the image of mama, Rosie is just like Jack, the twins are terrifyingly themselves and Pip is Poppy. If you have another, I wonder who it will take after. For all their individual selves, put the kids together and they all have those startlingly blue eyes that bore into your soul."

"Wolfling" Ianto smiled, then let it slide as he looked at the birds again.

As always … he worried still.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The scanner moved slowly across her belly as Micha held Michael's hand, the image on the screen clear and true.

"You are lucky Uncle Ianto did that recon, Tosh has a better system than ever here for us" Owen muttered as he clicked some buttons, "There ya are. Pics for the old biddies."

Ianto came into the room, hopefully asking "Not intruding?"

"Come on in, we were about to ask" Micha shone happily.

"Sex?" Owen asked.

"No thanks, Jack has that covered thanks mate" Ianto quipped and Owen laughed happily with the man who really got him and how his mind works.

"Right. It's a girl!" Owen said happily "Congrats. She will be spoilt rotten I am sure."

"As they all should be" Ianto gushed as he placed his hands over the bump, his lips meeting skin as he adored his little great-niece.

"Well then. Now I am well made up I don't need what I came for" Ianto said happily.

"Really?" Owen stopped fussing and turned slowly, "what do you mean… what you came for?"

"Nothing." Ianto grinned, "come on guys, we can take the photos to Francine first, she will be so made up to be treated like the granny, right?"

They walked out into the tunnels system, Owen leaning out to call after them "Ianto! Wait!"

After they turned a corner Micha glanced at him, "what was it?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What did you go see him for?"

"Nothing. I said that to mess with his head" Ianto said sagely, "I came for the scan like I promised I would."

Micha giggled for some time, slowly walking with Michael supporting her, his face one of pure affection as Ianto pushed the chair.

"You hate this chair. You know … Michael. You need to go talk to Boomer and sort out a little buggy for her. The baby will need a seat and Micha will not be able to carry her about, the extra weight no good for her back. A little buggy for the family, I know he has a couple that are projects right now. A four wheeler too I think. Power?"

"Great idea, my little one will need lots of stuff. I see the way Jack races about with armfuls of nappies when it's washing day" Michael laughed, "The nursery is almost ready. Time to get our naps and things, nice to be able to request pink ones."

"Wonderful, Tum was hoping for a little friend. Funny, her and Burn seem to be growing apart, more individual, I wonder if it will remain that way or if the twin thing will make their path the same." Ianto pondered as they walked, "They seem happy enough but scary at times with heir silent conversations I only catch snippets of."

"What's it like? I mean … Hope talks about the bond and being connected. I sort of hoped I was too but I am old enough to know I am not. I wish I were" she sighed.

Ianto sighed softly, "sometimes it's hard. Having to school your thoughts, feelings even. I am someone who always hid. Sometimes I forget and let out anger or annoyance about something only to have the babies react. Too small to know how to react, they channel it. Poor Nainny was at her wits end one day with the twins in full temper mode, turns out I was frustrated with an engine we were dropping into a truck that afternoon, my temper meaning in the end I pushed the winch aside and lifted it with my hands. Scared the hell out of poor Rhys."

"He is a good man" Micha smiled, "Alice has been so great with me, this baby hers as much as ours."

"Alice has loved you since the moment she saw you. Saw a little sister I think. She is overjoyed for the impending beast" Ianto agreed, "I am glad, I know your Mama would have loved her as a sister and friend."

"What about you … when is your next one? Or is it gonna be Jacks' turn again" she needled him and he laughed as he slapped at her tickling hands.

"Pip needs me, his little mind is conflicted with the memories of his Big Self. I cannot contemplate another pup right now. I do think maybe Jack would love to provide again, his pride in Rosie is not less or more than the pride in the other children. He shows that they are all his sweetlings regardless but … a little boy might be just what he needs come spring. Whenever that will be. The time for me to step up and him to sit back, a baby then would be nice for him to focus on. Timing and all but the Gods are fickle aned we will not argue with their thoughts on this."

"Jack is a good man, a fine mate and I take pride in his praise" Michael said softly, a man of few words, "Any child he bears will be as powerful as the others, I know that."

"I have not discussed it with him but …yes. I think we should see how things go." Ianto nodded, not adding that spring was going to be a long…long way away.


	26. Chapter 26

26

"So …" Elton glanced at Owen who was humming softly as he painted a wall in their new cavern "You and Ianto … together from the start? I heard him refer to you as the 'little brother' when talking to Jack."

"You did?" Owen paused, pleased to hear it. "Yes. Me, Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Gwen were the originals. We all worked together. When it all went tits up we grabbed Gwen's fella Rhys and Jack and Ianto went for their families. Alice and Ianto's sister Rhiannon and her kids. Micha was the only kid the Zs hadn't go to, Alice and Stephen were in hiding. So … it was the nine of us that headed to the facility where Ianto's grandparents lived. Nainny and Poppy were at their place and along came Sean. We saved a family only to lose them in a Z attack, all except for Blossom who was a newborn. Me and Tosh at this stage had realised we … you know. Fitted. We adopted her."

"Shit."

"Then we realised we were not safe. At this stage we decided to fall back to the cabins by a lake that we knew about. Hailey, Paige and Billy were found along the way" Tosh added as she settled next to them, a soft smile, "He was just a little boy, scared and confused clinging to Ianto and Jack for comfort. This is when we all moved there thinking it was our last push."

"So .. how did you get here?"

"Gwen" Rhys grunted as he turned to pour some more paint for Owen, "She betrayed us, we almost lost Ianto. It was a scary time. You had the broken leg right?"

"Yeah" Owen grimaced as he rubbed at it, "I fell off the fucking bonnet wall, that's right."

"Bonnet wall?"

"Don't ask" Tosh rolled he eyes, "Damn near scared me to death."

"Anyway … we knew that if we were found there we would be again. Also, Ianto had a vision I guess. Something you don't argue about." Owen shrugged.

"Hang on … you said Sean but … what about his Clara and Liam?" Elton asked.

"They met up with us at the lake" Owen said with rare diplomacy, glancing at Tosh as they remembered the massacre. "By this time Ianto was having visions, had started to change into the man he is now. He saw that we had to move again, we were not safe so … we moved. Here."

"Emily, New Born Leon, Art and Freddy were found by Ianto in a bit of a pickle during a recon. He saved them in every which way he could, bringing them home to this Utopia. So began this new village" Owen sat back and smiled softly.

"Then me and Fay were found … right?" Vic contributed, settling as well "A nit of a rocky start. I was a bit of a dick with Ianto before releasing he was the reason we were all here. We lost our daughter…we all lost so much I guess."

Silence for a while as Shiloh was remembered, "Yeah. That bitch."

"Who?"

"Wait, Logan, heather and Gill came before this happened" Tosh was ever the stickler for detail, "Ianto found them on the side of a road stuck in their car."

"Then Billy had the scare and Ianto went to the hospital to get antibiotics … we found Sarah, Travis and Clay. Along with Mathew and Giles."

Elton frowned, "Giles?"

"Gone" Owen said shortly, then cleared his throat "So … then the kids were playing and there was a cave in. We thought they were gone, all our babies. Ianto went insane, digging at the earth and then slithering into it. Not only came back with the kids safe and sound but the little buggers had found the entrance to here. Stronghold."

"Martha!" Rhys said suddenly, startling them "Martha came through the tunnel system. Francine, Clive and her fellas…Gods. I had forgotten that. Even then she was mighty. So … hang on. Martha, Frannie, Clive, Tish, Andy, Mickey her brother Leo. Who else?"

"AJ and Rebel and Barty!" Owen smiled.

"Barty?"

"Bartholomew. A nickname Jack gave Kitty because we didn't know her name" Tosh smiled, "Then … ah…."

"Selina. She's gone. Was mad, gone" Owen waved a hand dismissively, "We … that was a bad time. A horrible thing."

"Shiloh, my little one was lost then." Vic nodded, then cleared his throat … "Well … Ianto found Myfanwy after that right? She had followed him?"

"Myfanwy?"

"OOOOOOO" Owen grinned as the others laughed, "No, not gonna spoil that special treat. No. Not telling."

"Sheila and Joel" Tosh said shortly, then looked at Rhys who nodded. The cannibals.

"Ianto gave birth to Hope" Vic started the story again, "We thought she hadn't made it but … she was as she is now. Powerfully stubborn."

"Freddy….there was a Z attack and Freddy ran in the wrong direction. We lost sight of him and thought him gone but Ianto searched, remember? That's how we found Patsy, Robin and baby Olivia. Then Martha had Trixibell … that was sweet" Owen smiled, "Then…then … Dean. But Marley came with Morris and Holden before Dean was born, right? There was another but she didn't fit in."

Vic grimaced as the memory of Pip and her desire to find her mother in the facility that made Marley and Ianto. After a moment he continued, "Well … Dean was a precious little fella. And then…ah…"

Rhys took it up "But Ianto fond Mia and Solomon and brought them home. Nainny was so well made up with that one. She took them in straight away while Poppy pretended not to care. Solomon was a little savage"

"Yeah, that knife" Owen laughed, "Well. Boomer, Bonny and Randy were at the church where we nicked the glass windows… all those kids. Then Gina and Jordan. He was a bit nuts and tried to kill Dean…remember? Little Hope showed her mettle."

"Yeah, that was a scary day" Bonny said softly as she looked at her hands and remembered the blood.

"Then Giles betrayed us to another group and we almost lost the place" Rhys shook his head sadly, "Same time as Henders, Barrett, Grettel and Petta came along. A tense time but luckily Ianto forgave the brain farts happening around him. Then … ah… shit. You know … I think we all lose count sometimes with everything happening. Over a hundred now, right?"

"Yes" Ianto said softly in the shadows and they all jumped, watching him materialise like a bloody wizard or something as he looked intently at Elton. "Why do you ask of the past? We are of the future, the past is ash."

"I was a historian before it all went to shit" Elton sighed softly, "I worked with the past. It is a good teacher."

"I am the teacher now" Ianto said calmly, "The only books you need to memorise are in the Family Place. They are numbed. Start with Part one, a New Day."

They watched Elton race to get it and knew Ianto was offering a lot, his diaries now there for those who wished to remember things. That one though … Z Day …. Not many liked that one.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Elton blasted through A New Day and was engrossed in Day of the Wolf as the 'family' moved around him at the breakfast table. The piece of toast in his hand had been halfway to his mouth for almost five minutes and Owen was about to take bets, when he finally lifted it and took another bite.

"You know ... it's funny to think of back then" Owen said to Ianto who was nursing an energetic Pip this morning, his porridge meeting the floor for the doggies more than his tummy.

"We were different people, that's for sure" Ianto smiled affectionately at his friend, "As I recall ... you were a bit of a twat."

"And now?"

"Definitely a Twypsn." Ianto laughed, Jack grinning form the other side of Ianto with Tum in his lap Burn in his own little chair as he refused to be manhandled ta muchly. He didn't like manky porridge either, fresh strawberries instead that finally got Elton's attention.

"Hang on. Where the hell did those come from?" he pointed, "The plants in the nursery are still seedlings."

"My place" Ianto said softly, "Keep reading. When you get to Shangri-La you will understand more…or less."

"Yep, that sounds like our mantra" Kev laughed easily, "Let it go man. It's too big for our little mortal brains."

"Eat up, I will show you" Ianto urged and Elton nodded as he watched Kev put his hand up like one of the Littles. "Yes Kev, you can come with."

After they ate Ianto wandered along the tunnel to the Bug III, strapping little Pip in as he hooted with glee and Kev motioned Elton to strap in as he settled as well, "Just hold on tight. Ianto drives like he stole it"

"Only way to travel, right Pippy?" Ianto asked as the little man reached out to turn the fake key. Ianto started her up and Pip screamed, little hands slapping at his goggles to make sure they were on and then he slammed his foot down, Ianto taking off.

Elton found himself laughing as he clung to Kev's arm, feeling like a teenager again as they drifted around corners and Ianto seemed to unerringly know where people were up ahead, slowing down before turning the corners like a sedate like little old man in a giant mobility scooter, then slamming his foot down again.

The big red door seemed strange, slightly curved and Kev was laughing as he helped Elton out of his belt and then they went through the door.

Elton stepped back out into the tunnel. Back into the warm summer's day. Back into the tunnel.

"Shut the door, you're letting the cold in!" Ianto called happily and Elton closed the door, then walked across the grass to find Ianto standing in a large meadow.

"In the summer months this is smaller, but this winter they included that barn over there from our world" Kev was pointing at an old wooden barn, Elton still processing the 'our world' comment when Ianto whistled.

The answering scream turned his blood cold and he watched with hock as a huge bird approached, Kev crouching low, then pulling Elton down, "She's excited to see him, might bowl us over. For a delicate flyer she is crap on the ground."

"A pterodactyl?" Elton whispered with excitement, "No fucking way!"

"Way!" Kev said back with childish glee, "She's his pet. Meet Myfanwy."

Ianto was holding out something and Elton pointed, "What's that?"

"Chocolate."

"Bullshit"

"Ianto has… friends. It's chocolate. Look, there's the wrapper in his hand." Kev watched Elton's eyes bug out as Myf took the bar and rose majestically to go back to her barn. She liked it here, liked it anywhere she could see he favourite pet human and as she went into her barn Ianto turned to grin at Elton.

"Myfanwy. She's mine. Good eh?" he laughed.

"OK, so … maybe I am not the only collector of old things around here" Elton laughed back, "Holy shit!"

"Yeah. Shes grand" Ianto sighed happily then swung his arms wide, "Welcome to Shangri-La. My paradise."

"Dice!" Pip agreed, little chubby arms thrown out as well and Elton laughed as he crouched down and addressed the bub.

"You are way too little to talk let alone understand what we are talking about. You are a little marvel aren't you" he crooned.

"I Pip"

"He is special, be careful. If he gets a stick he will whack you with it. A bully, aren't you old man" Kev scooped the baby up who screamed and clung to him, then scolded savagely in gobbledygook while tugging a dreadlock.

"See? Bully!" Kev kissed the little cheek affectionately, "but so damned sweet."

Pip grinned, showing that he was indeed sweet when he wanted to be and Elton settled on a stump with awe.

"All that's missing is some fairy folk or something" Elton said softly then wondered why the others burst into peals of laughter.

All so strange.

And wonderful, mind!


	28. Chapter 28

28

"I don't know Chrystal" Ianto sighed as he leaned back against one of the glowing walls "I don't think Jack will ever slow down here. And the baby thing … am I being unfair with wanting to wait?"

There was no answer, there never was but the warm glow of affection was enough for him.

"Also … on another vein … thank you for Myfanwy. I know it was you who moved her for me. I understand now. The Mara work with you like your minions or something. I get it. You give them something, they give you something. I was something you all fought for. I introduced Elton to her yesterday, he was like a little kid meeting Santa. Ahhh, I do like kids. Maybe I am being a tad grumpy about it. After all, we might not fall right? With contraceptives being so tight, what right do I have over someone else to use them."

Back to that old argument and he felt her prickle at his back and he laughed, "I know. Piss on the pot or get off."

"Hey lover!" Jack called as he entered, Pip on his hip, "Gonna come for the maiden launch?"

"Sure" Ianto rose to follow his mate to the room where the hover waited, Tum and Burn already in the back roaring for Pip to hurry up and join then, Rosie refusing to get in as she clung to Hope with big eyes saying 'bump' over and over again.

"Come on, that was one time and it didn't even hurt" Jack scolded then froze as Ianto cleared his throat in question.

"Well … maybe the power cells were charged when I clipped them in and it wasn't in park?" Jack said in a small voice, Mayyyyyybe it sort of moved forward and someone was bumped?"

"Bumped?" Ianto hid amusement, "How bumped?"

"She fell over, no bruise, no drying just so pissed she wouldn't talk to me for ages" Jack huffed.

"Ah… I know that hurt. The dignity bruise" Ianto sighed as he took his daughter and kissed her angry little face, "The worst kind."

"Yesh" she laid her head on his shoulder, pleased someone knew her agony. "coulda killed me!"

"Yes darling, of course" Ianto kissed her little face, "You can keep me safe over here by Sissy."

Jack got in the front along with an overly excited Bonny and they yelled the countdown like children playing rocket ships with cardboard boxes. At one Jack slammed his hand down and the Hover shot straight up into the air… at least four feet and they all screamed inside it as Jack struggled to control it, then it slammed back to earth. The cloud of dust settling like smoke.

"Wow" Ianto said dryly. "A Hopper? Or a Bouncer?"

"AGAIN!" the kids all screamed, both loudly and in the bond as they did jazz hands and Ianto laughed as he saw Jack in their little faces.

"Right half impulse maybe" Jack muttered as Bonny shakily moved some levers and then up they went again. This time they maintained some height as Jack hooted with glee, then gracefully moved it out into the tunnel system.

Then they were off, Rose now yelling because she was left behind so Ianto transformed and let the two girls cling to his back as he raced the tunnel to the Farm where Dean and Frank were waiting with Bella and Matilda Piglet Mark eight or nine… easy to lose count.

Clapping, cheering and general chaos as people ran for a look and rides were given as Ianto settled with the children in some hay, books appearing as they begged the one with the coolest voice read to them.

Finally Jack was done with the madness and powered it down, settling it near the large doors for the meat transportation to the kitchen. It was declared a success and as they all wandered back up the tunnel system Bonny glanced at Jack, "And that fridge thing? You gonna tell me yet why you are so excited about it?"

"Nope" he shook his head. The thing did look like a fridge/freezer with the two compartments. Only … big. It was driving her insane trying to work out why Jack was working on it on his own and would not tell her what it was.

Still, he was never one not to share in the end so she grabbed the nearest twin and took off running and Burn screamed with glee.

"Are you OK love?" Jack asked as he glanced at Ianto's pensive face "been quiet for a few days. Is something wrong? Did I do something? Can I do something?"

"No … just thinking about things."

"You miss Anna"

"Yeah" Ianto looked at Pip who was listening to every word, from Jack's hip. "Still go to talk to her."

"Not like Poppy?" Jack frowned "You can't find her?"

"No."

"So … Micha?" Jack slowed his walk "But … that would make them cousins or something ... is that even right?"

"I don't know … I don't feel anything in the bond yet" Ianto sighed, "The kids are not saying but … I don't know."

Jack nodded and they continued walking.

Ianto was getting cabin fever down here, he needed another run.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto was running, deep cleansing breaths as he powered along the river bank and considered things rattling around in his cranium. Nainny. Food. Birthday plans. Footprints. More sanitary patrols and….

Footprints?

Ianto stopped running and turned to stare back at the footprints he had just jogged past, then cursed softly, following them down to the water.

"Hope?"

Hope was standing on the edge of the river bank watching the flow of water under the thick shelf of ice in Wolfling form to protect against the hash cold, almost transfixed by the swirling water. She turned to look at him with surprise and guilt all over her face "Taddy?"

"Who else would you expect? What the hell are you doing out here?" he demanded, "You are supposed to be with Daddy today!"

"I sort of told him it was my day with you" she said with discomfort, "I was going crazy, I needed sunlight."

"I know baby, I understand that but what about when he suddenly remembers what day it is and goes mental looking for you before I discover that he lost you?" Ianto asked calmly, "Like … now? Listen to the bond, his heart is racing."

"Oh man" she sighed, nodding to run back with him and Ianto felt a surge of affection for his first born. As they lopped along she turned to regard him and asked "Is the baby in Mimi going to be Nainny? Would that be weird, Poppy and Nainny being like … what. Cousins or something?"

"I don't know" Ianto replied, "It's all a bit hazy ya know. I really don't know anymore. You don't feel it either, right? Mimi is not strong enough in the bond."

She nodded and they slowed as they entered the tunnel and were soon in the vehicle bay where Jack was running about looking in vehicles and calling her name softly.

"Cariad" Ianto called and Jack spun with the same guilty look of surprise their daughter had shown at the river. "She's with me."

"Oh thank the gods!" Jack sagged with relief, "I was sure it was my day."

"It is but I wanted to show her something, she's back now. Sorry Cariad, I thought I had told you" Ianto lied and he felt the affection from his daughter as she looked gratefully at him and then skipped over to lean against her father.

"No worries love, you OK?" Jack asked.

"There you are!" Rhys said happily as he came over, "Your big sister was looking for you, she wants to try hemming that dress for you."

Hope looked at her parentals them took off for Alice and they both laughed at her enthusiasm. Alice had spent ages sewing the damned thing and even though Hope did not actually like the colour pink for a dress she was careful not to say so and the bond thrummed with her secret annoyance as she gracefully accepted her sister's offering. She was old enough now, she understood. It was Alice's favourite colour so she was gifting her something in it. She would accept it and wear it. Who knows, she might even like it once she tried it on. For her sister's love … she would love it.

"So big for a little girl" Jack said softly as he slipped his hand into Ianto's' a squeeze of affection. "She's going to be ten. Double digits. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah, all kinda of crazy" Ianto laughed easily, "My kinda crazy."

"You seem happier, you needed to blow those cobwebs away didn't you" Jack went to say something else but it's hard when slammed against a rock face and kissed so hard you almost faint form lack of oxygen.

"Cariad, I wanna be balls deep in you" Ianto snarled, Jack's eyes widening with silent shock as Ianto pushed him towards an empty cavern and soon he was indeed accommodating his Holdfast in the most glorious way.

Afterward with Ianto pinning him to the rock, kissing and licking as Jack came back on to earth he found himself wondering what had brought that on, "No condom?"

"I am selfish and sometimes forget this is not just my journey. If I gain spark, then I shall accept it with good grace. Same if it's your turn. It's not up to us, it's for the Gods to decide and really … for what it's worth … I don't mind either way. Like you said, Hope will be ten soon. Imagine that, already a leader and scary little monster. We can do it, we can do more. Gods … we can fill a village."

"That's the spirit" Jack laughed as he held on to Ianto.

"I place too much on Pip, I give too much. He is a little boy and needs to be that more. I know that, so does he. There are days he is just my little boy. I need to see that more" Ianto decided as he stroked Jack's cheek "I need to stop treating him as grown, let him be a baby"

"Agreed" Jack whispered, as always Ianto was right.

Pip needed time to be himself too.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Tish finally dropped in the night, almost three weeks overdue and Owen muttering about C-sections, the little boy came silently with wide eyes and Kev's nose.

"Koa" Kev said proudly, "Means Warrior"

"Perfect name!" Ianto assured him.

"My son!" Kev was enamoured as Tish sighed softly from the bed, pleased when Ianto turned to kiss her and give her some attention.

"My little monster, did you see how big he is?" she laughed.

"Perfect" Ianto agreed happily, I am so pleased for you both. He is a bonny wee boy."

Tish's face dropped as he heard Nainny coming from Ianto's mouth and he cleared his throat as he heard it too, snorting as he straightened up "Well. He is number 100 to the count of family."

"Oh Ianto" Tish sighed, her son replacing Nainny in a way .. the 100 mark maintained. the newbies did not yet gain the right of count. Not yet.

"Not for long" Ianto brightened again, "Micha will be ready any day now. She is so relieved you are close together, able to have a fellow recoverer."

Tish laughed happily as she nodded, turning back to watch Kev dance about with his son in his arms.

He left them to their happiness, walking slowly down the tunnel towards Crystal without even realising it until he was in her warm glowing Cavern.

"A boy, I guess you know that. I see you in the rock like a vein of quartz. You are all through this place, I hope we are not annoying you, I hope we are welcome." He settled on the old sofa someone had thought to bring in, probably Owen, then let his head fall back against the wall.

"I have been thinking. When we die we turn. Some sort of infection that is worldwide, it was airborne, mutated and it now passed by bite. If you are bitten, you turn like it was a booster shot. So … all those survivalists that are dead right now … frozen in the snap … am I being too morbid to think they might thaw and come back as Zs in the spring?" Ianto didn't expect an answer as he looked up at the pretty ceiling and was unprepared for the soft chime.

"Yes"

He was unsure if he should be alarmed or excited that she chose to speak, deciding on grateful as he reached out to stroke the wall now, "Thank you. I need a friend, with Nainny gone I feel such a hole on my heart. I know in time I will settle but … Micha … the baby is about to arrive and still, I don't feel anything in the bond. The children don't either. I had hoped … I mean … again I think too much right?"

"Yes"

Ianto found himself laughing at the calm reply and the he sighed as he scrubbed at his face, "Do you like songs?"

Instead of an answer the cavern lit up like a kaleidoscope and Ianto began to sing, first a sad song, then a pleasant one then he let his head fall back and let rip with some rock n roll. Jack's voice harmonising was not a surprise and as Jack settled on the sofa next to Ianto and took his hand, the next song became a love ballad.

"I love you" Ianto said softly as the cavern seemed to echo.

"My holdfast, I have no words strong enough for my level of love for you" Jack replied softly, "But I came to tell you Pip has escaped again and even Frank cannot find him this time."

Ianto stared at him and then screwed his face up as he rose, brushing down his immaculate clothing. No fear in the bond so he was safe wherever he was, they all felt that he was simply … busy.

"Was lovely to sing for you Chrystal, perhaps tomorrow I will give some poetry, would you like that darling?"

They walked out to a warmer tunnel system and they knew it was her doing it, giving her joy back as people in her care relaxed more and enjoyed the warmth of her affection.

"I know where he will be" Ianto said as they walked, "Her room. The convalescing one she was in."

And he was, he had a little basket and was stuffing things into it like some weird cat burglar, pausing to regard something then throw it over his shoulder as not important.

"Pip, what are you doing love?" Jack asked.

"He is afraid that her things will be lost, taken or thrown away. He knows what Sean did and is mad about it, how it upset her when Poppy died. He does not want that to happen here. He hopes she will return and if she does will need her things" Ianto explained sadly and Jack glanced at him as he felt the sorrow.

"Mica?"

Ianto nodded then frowned, "I don't feel it."

"Maybe … who knows. It ain't over 'til the fat lady sings" Jack poked at Ianto who smiled softly.

"Mica is not fat, just preggers" Ianto replied, knowing he was being maudlin again and Jack laughed as he kissed him then crouched to help Pip.

"Come on love, I will put this one in the Bug yeah? You fill another and when you are done we will take the home to Shangri-La" Jack crooned as he stroked the little whispy head of the child who was currently clutching her hairbrush to his chest.

Pip looked at him and leaned in "Dada"

"Yes love, I am Daddy and I love my baby boy so much, my sweet little Pippity Poppity Poo!"

Jack carried the basket out as Ianto sat on the bed and watched their son move about the room like an old man.

I think he is beginning to heal.


	31. Chapter 31

31

There was a slight breeze, not too much, just enough to bend the long grass full of wild flowers so they seemed to dance and sway to some long forgotten song the wind was singing under its breath.

This was a place of beauty, Ianto couldn't deny it as he stood looking around at the rambling roses covering things the moss and ivy did not. What had once been statues were covered, what were once chairs and other lawn furniture were as well and he chose a seat that looked to be covered with lavender grass, settling to wait. It was sort of the old homestead backyard in summer.

The dogs came first, lopping along with eager smiles followed by cats, rabbits ... all manner of creatures and it was with shock and delight that he finally saw Janet in the shadows walking along with a small Weevil at her side.

Her lost child?

He wanted to call out to her but it was not his place and she seemed content to watch the little one reaching for a flower with wonderment on his little face. Ianto waited.

"Bairn, there you are" a soft voice said and Ianto resisted the urge to turn, instead sliding along to suggest she sit.

"How are the Weans?"

"The twins are taking it well, as they do most things. Rosie is sad but finds Dean a comfort, he is a good boy that one." Ianto said carefully as he finally turned to look at her, the young woman with striking red hair a shock. Now he knew where the twins got it from, such a deep auburn it was almost blood. All his life she had been pale haired, blonde and then white. She seems to know the reason for his reaction and she lifted a thin delicate hand to pat it, then smiled as she looked past him.

"I dyed it blonde in later life, the grey was a worry until it was white" she admitted.

The real test now as he turned slowly to watch his mother running past with a dog racing after her. She looked as he remembered her, her blonde hair flying behind her as she laughed and the summer dress flicking about her bare legs. He knew she would not come over, he knew she was letting this be what it was.

His time with his Nainny.

"I want…I mean…" she seemed to stall out, "Ifan?"

"Angry. You know him, broody and looking for something to smash with a hammer" Ianto smiled as she reached for him and patted his hand.

"And this little Ifan?"

"Well … you know me. Pretending like a trooper" Ianto huffed, seizing her hands and looking at the pretty woman he now saw had given some of herself to little Autumn and Auburn with her slender nose and high cheekbones. That's where they come from then?

"I wish he could come too, I wish … well. I am sorry darling" she whispered.

"If I brought him to see you he would never want to leave, he is too young even if he was here too. Well, note HERE here. It's beautiful" Ianto smiled "thanks for looking after Janet."

"Are you kidding? She was waiting for me!" Anna laughed happily, so young and pretty. Gods, Poppy was smitten and he could see why.

"You are so pretty" he blurted, gaining a half-hearted slap on his arm then she leaned against him.

"Just this once. We get just this one so let's not waste it on silliness" she whispered.

Ianto rose and offered his hand, her face lighting up as she accepted it and rose to face him. He sang the Scottish songs she raised him with as well as the Welsh, her sweet voice joining in as they danced in the sunlight.

Ianto knew he would wake soon, knew it would be sunrise and Pip would call to to him from across the bed but he held her tightly as he buried his face in her hair.

Even here…she smelt like roses.

.

.

.

.

Jack woke and rolled to watch Ianto sleep, his face soft as he seemed to be smiling. Jack wondered if he was dreaming and if so, was it of him? Then Jack closed his eyes and listed to the bond, picking up a Scottish reel and knew Ianto was with Anna.

He glanced over at Pip in the cot and found little eyes blinking back so he rose and gathered him up, settling back into the bed with Pip between them and he wondered if Pip could hear the bond, knew Anna was with Ianto comforting him then he watched Pip snuggle into Ianto's arms and sigh softly, letting his eye slide shut as he listened.

They both did.

Jack knew Ianto was saying goodbye, was letting go of the last piece of sorrow and he also knew tomorrow he would be his old self stomping around complaining that a dog stole his slipper again.

At least he had this.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Ianto was now ready to focus on the new family more, feeling bad that in his sorrow he had sort of ignored them. Errol seemed to know and was waiting impatiently for him at the morning meal and perked up as he watched him enter.

"Good morning Errol" Ianto said as he settled to smile at the boy then look at the boy's mother Elvi who was currently cutting the boy's pancakes as her husband Dan talked to his brother Scott. The four of them had been quietly trying to settle into their new world and he was pleased to see that Elton and Vic had been the first to give them jobs. Both men were currently talking about the old Bedford they had driven into the Stronghold with and he listened to Vic as he leaned over to tell them they needed to ask Bonny if they wanted that welded.

"Bonny?" Scott asked.

Elton pointed and Scott looked down the table at the woman currently looking like some weird Steampunk enthusiast as she sat with her welding goggles shoved back on her head, eating with dirty hands.

"I know … she's glorious right? But don't stare too much, that huge black man sitting next to her with wild eyes is Boomer and he might thump your head down into your chest" Vic whispered and they giggled like children.

"Daniel, I understand you are making waves in the nursery" Ianto said softly and the man looked up with a soft smile.

"Yes, Errol loves babies and I think he gets it from me. We are really enjoying all the little ones, especially toddlers. Those twins are a riot, with their little singing and dancing routines."

"Yes, well they get that from their father I'm afraid" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Jack likes a song and dance sometimes too."

People laughed as they listened to Ianto and many exchanged glances at the light banter. They all knew Anna was still in the room and Ianto was still at risk of an epic melt down. Of course … they all knew it would come when least expected and none of them wanted to be there when it happened.

Owen followed Jack into the other room where the children went for a quiet time during the meals of finished, "Jack. Is he OK?"

"Yeah, I think whatever he did while he was away … with the wolves… he's doing OK now" Jack assured Owen, touched that he was genuinely concerned for Ianto, "He needs time."

"Well … Micha is about to drop" Owen said as he turned to leave, "Maybe he will feel better when he can hold another little one."

"Yeah" Jack agreed as he checked the twins who were cuddling Pip as he snarled softly and tried to throw something at one of the other children, "what's this?"

"Dinky sez he looks silly in yellow" Tum said with a huff, "Nainny liked him in yellow, he wears it for her ya know!"

"Well, I personally thinks he looks Dapper!" Jack said as he kissed Pip and cuddled him, "Come on little man. You can come with me, we will check on Mimi. She is feeling bloaty today and edgy. You might make her feel a bit better, she needs a fuss."

He walked along to find the poor girl in her room, her feet up with huge ankles, "Oh darling. Look at that water retention!"

"I know, Michael had gone to get a nice bucket of hot water to soak them, he don't understand that I can't help it" she rolled her eyes and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Micha you need to watch that. I'm going to get Owen to have a look at you. This late in the game it might end up safer to bring you on and get that little one out. Your organs are working so hard, we do not want you ill" Jack advised, rising to get Owen.

This girl was precious, Ianto's beloved girl.

It would kill him if anything went wrong with this one.

Owen tutted and hummed, his hands gentle as he inspected her and declared bed rest for a while, nodding to Jack to let him know it would be a matter of days before she either went of her own accord or he prodded her along.

Jack went to find Ianto, best let him know gently.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Jack found his love getting ready for a soak in the Grup pool, his nakedness making his mouth water. Gods, still so sexy and exciting, just like the first time in the …well, well, well. Hadn't thought of the Hub in a while.

Jack settled back to listen to what Ianto had been chewing on, knowing it was needed for Ianto to feel useful during his down time.

"Harpenden is the home of Rothamsted Manor and Rothamsted Research …formerly Rothamsted Experimental Station and later the Institute of Arable Crops Research, a leading centre for agricultural research. In front of its main building, which faces the common, is a stone, erected in 1893, commemorating 50 years of experiments by Sir John Bennet Lawes and Joseph Henry Gilbert." Ianto explained his idea "Lawes inherited the family estate at Rothamsted in 1834. Acknowledged as "the father of agricultural science", his early field experiments on Hertfordshire farms led him to patent a phosphate fertiliser, the sales of which enriched him immensely. With the proceeds, he established the experimental station, building laboratories in the 1850s. The station continued the development of the artificial fertilisers on which most modern farmers now depend. Some of the long-term 'classical field experiments' begun by Lawes and Gilbert remain in place to this day such as Broadbalk representing a unique resource for agricultural and environmental research. If we can get there and check it out there might be all kinds if supplies that would ensire our future."

"OK" Jack said calmly, "What do you suggest?"

"Harpenden railway station is served by Thameslink on a frequent and fast rail link through central London" Ianto smiled, "We get to London, get down to the underground and simply follow the tracks. We will come out in the light in the countryside and simply travel along the tracks."

"Trains?"

"We check with drones first, check the tracks for any blockage or things on the track, we consider and we plan. Jack, if we can get at train up and working … imagine. A steam engine." Ianto seemed energized, "Out there we could have days, no one in sight bar Zs."

"Hereford is another 40 minutes away … more pilfering" Ianto leaned back "Harpenden has many shops commonly found in other English towns, with three central supermarkets (Sainsbury's, Marks and Spencer and Waitrose), multiple female clothes shops, charity shops, banks, estate agents and chemists."

"So … the plan?"

"First I go and scout the area for a suitable train, Bonny will need to be in the team along with Boomer, they know the most about steam engines. We get one to bring back for them to work on over the winter …. Get it going, I run ahead and check the tracks. If all it clear we move. If not, we work out how to fix it. If it doesn't work, we use the River Wye."

"So … we find a steam train, load it on the back of that Bedford, bring it back and get it going. Spring, we take it to the tracks, set it down and go" Jack nodded, "I like that. Something to aim for, a task that will take them months, will reap rewards if only the satisfaction of getting it going and a promise of a recon to come."

"What I am thinking. Cabin fever will affect all of us sooner or later. This is a positive. The Junk room and that Hover has shown us how positive a task can be. We can make it a big deal, get everyone involved. Pick a name for the train … that sort of thing." Ianto nodded, Jack pulling him in for a kiss, "My handsome man. Clever handsome man."

Ianto settled into his arms as the warm water washed over them, the hot pools soothing and calming as Ianto snuggled more, letting his nose nuzzle into Jack's neck, a lick and nip making him laugh as he turned his head for a kiss.

"Micha is almost there" Jack whispered a she felt Ianto relaxing more, "Owen thinks ... a few days or so."

"And you let me waffle on about trains" Ianto sighed, smiling as he knew it could have been about horse shit and Jack would have let him have first say.

"I'll go see her before bed, give her a squidge" Ianto kissed him again then whispered, "All alone lover. I put the red sign on the door."

Jack went still, the signal for sexy times to warn others not to enter I a couple were…coupling was a red hated gnome with a bare arse.

Micha would have plenty of time with Ianto later … this was sexy time.

For sexy Captain Happy.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Mica began labouring that next evening, Owen concerned about her blood pressure and hovering as Bonny and Alice took over as midwives. Ianto wanted to be there but knew this was a delicate time for her, the first time and she deserved some dignity so he paced with Pip in his arms as they listened to her soft cries of pain from the next room, determined to at least be near.

"Uncle" she screamed, Ianto galvanised as he tore into the room and dropped Pip in the chair by the bed, moving to flank her with Michael who looked terrified and worn, his face streaked with tears.

"She doesn't want to come" Owen muttered, "We are trying to encourage her but … seems like she's stubborn."

Ianto reached down and placed his hands on the stomach and for the first time felt a soft tingle of something. The soul inside was screaming too, scared and confused at this sudden attack and he tried to soothe with thoughts of comfort and love, singing gently as his voice filled the room.

Micha relaxed, her sobbing dwindling away as his love washed over her and the baby. He leaned in "Come on now little love. Come meet the world, we are all waiting now."

"Next contraction, I want you to hold your breath and push like your life depended on it!" Alice demanded, Owen moving to check her and confirming she was still fully engaged and crowning. This baby had to come out now, she was gonna get stuck and they were too far along for a c-section.

Ianto turned and looked into Micha's eyes, "Look at me, listen to me. My darling sweet girl. Do you hear me?"

Alice glanced up with interest as Micha's breathing changed, watching as Ianto knelt with their noses almost touching, looking deep into Micha's gaze "Now. Push."

Micha screamed, the push the largest yet and the head came out with Owen whooping as Ianto gently whispered "Again."

Then Owen crowed "Shoulders out, here we go, Mikey!"

Michael rushed to catch his child, his face turning from fear to delight as the chubby little one entered the world and he cradled her with amazement, Owen expertly running his eyes over her and turning to nod to Ianto that she had all the fringes and toes they wanted.

Ianto moved back and Micha relaxed, panting now as she looked at him still and he said softly, "One more darling, gotta get that afterbirth out."

She complied and Bonny turned to Alice, "Why did we not think of that before? His hypnotising thing? I could have done with that my last bub taking so long to pop!"

Speaking of pops, Pip was struggling from the chair to the bed, Michael lowering the bundle slightly to let him examine the small offering and his little hands shook as he reached out to touch the face of the new born, his hope clear as he peered at her then sighed, sitting back with his hands in his lap.

Jack hovered in the doorway as Micha looked from the baby to her Uncle.

"It's not Nainny" Ianto said sadly to the little boy, "We both know it is not Nainny. We knew all along really, didn't we? Now we see, she is her own self, whoever she will be or hopefully once upon a time was. I do sense an old soul but …come on my darling. This is not a great shock. Come to me."

Pip held his arms up and Ianto scooped him up to croon and comfort, turning to head to Jack who accepted the child and left quickly, heading for the hot pools where the child always found comfort in the hot water.

Ianto found them there, Pip asleep in Jack's arms as Jack gently swayed him in the water.

"Is he OK?"

"Some tears, he really hoped it was her being stubborn" Jack sighed, "Bt it's not. Is it."

"No. Micha is a good girl, her blood close to mine but … no. I do sense an old soul in there but it is not her. She is a bony wee lass as Nainny would say. Micha and Michael are enamoured as they should be. Nainny coming back to them as their first child may have been a tad unfair as well. Their first. They deserve all the joy if that." As Ianto spoke little eyes slid open to look at him. Ianto knew Pip had been listening and he slid into the water, reaching out to stroke his face "And if there is one thing we have learnt it is that we will come again, again, again … there is an old soul in that baby. Who knows. Imagine how proud Nainny would have been to see her first great-great-grandchild by blood. Eh? You know this is a joyous thing. It is OK to be sad though. It is darling."

Pip nodded then smiled softly as he held out his hand.

Ianto kissed the palm and stroked the little back some more as he felt the baby accept this disappointment and let it go.

Ianto was right.

This was a joyous day.

Mother and baby doing well.


	35. Chapter 35

35

It was not Nainny, not Anna come back and for some reason it seemed better that way. Somehow, the thought of cousins in love did not sit right, too close and Ianto knew Pip was slowly accepting it as well, still pleased that he had another baby to fuss on as well as with.

Case in point.

The baby was roaring as Michael did her nappy, his face stern as he did the task as quickly as he could, the little one hating the cool air on her skin.

"We've talked it over" Mica said softly, "Now we've seen her, now we see her … I want to call her something nice. I wanna call her after Mam as well but … as a second name I just can't think of something fitting. She is such a little grump."

"No she's not" Ianto defended as he looked down at the sullen child, "she is confused. It's all so big out here. She's ….um ….well. You could keep the name thing going since we seem to have a few now. We've not got a Marigold yet, your Mam liked those. Or … Zanna. Latin for Lily. Your Da used to get her those didn't he? Lilies?"

"Oh Uncle, yes!" she lit up, "Pink ones. She loved the pink lilies! Oh Michael, do you think …."

"I love it" he assured her, "Lily-Rhae. Yes. I like the sound of that love. Wow. She is … she is a little Lily."

Ianto was pleased that they liked it, remembered lilies on the table sometimes as Rhiannon fussed about and made a mental note to ask about the possibility of some being grown for her birthday each year of something. He wandered to the junk room where he found Jack behind the large fridge thing and he stood watching it for a while then he spoke, "Cariad? What is it? It has two compartments … but only one is for ingoing, right?"

Jack came out from behind it "What? How did you work that out?"

"The bottom one, that symbol. You put that on your rubbish bin in the bunker at the Hub. I figure it means Out Box. Or something like that … the top one has a symbol you still put on maps when designing a room. In. Out. Right? They are the In and Out symbols?"

"I didn't even know I did that" Jack looked at the squiggle for In and the scratch for out and realised for the first time that he wrote them in Boeshanninan. Huh.

"OK, wanna see? It's a secret though, I haven't got it quite fixed and it needs tweaks" Jack said as he reached down and picked up an apple from a basket. He placed it in the top compartment, then closed it and nervously looked around, then went and pulled the blanket over the doorway.

"Secret squirrel" Ianto said softly as Jack then rubbed his hands on his trousers and closed the bottom that had been previously open, he then stood back. He motioned, "Open the bottom one."

Ianto stepped forward and pulled it open to stare at the apple inside.

"Apple."

"Yeah." Jack grinned, "Take it out and close it again."

Ianto complied and then Jack motioned for him to re-open it.

"Apple" Ianto said then realised. He looked at the apple in his hand and grinned as he opened the op and stared at the apple, took it out and took a bite, placing it back in. He closed the doors, then opened the bottom one to look at the perfect apple … apart from a bite out of it.

He plucked it out and took a bite, spitting it out with a frown. "Sour."

"Yeah, like I said, needs a tweak. Its sugars are out" Jack stepped behind it again, "These food replicators can be tricky."

"So … food?"

"Yeah, you can get all sorts. Clothing, weaponry but this one was for food. Not our food so it's sour. I have to tweak until it gets the memo" Jack nodded.

"Only food" Ianto repeated, "Not a child or a pet or…"

"No! No, it has a failsafe love. Nothing with a pulse, nothing it perceives as alive." Jack hastened to assure him.

"So … watermelon? Grapes…. Coffee beans?" Ianto suddenly blurted, "My secret staff down to the last few? Could it?"

"Go get them … hey … quietly!" Jack warned and Ianto grinned as he loped off, returning with what appeared to be an old tin of horse liniment that he opened to reveal a snap lock bag of coffee beans. He headed them to Jack an then grabbed his wrist as he reached for the machine.

"These are the last of my blend. Only the glasshouse ones after this, the last of my yummies" Ianto warned "Does it hurt them?"

Jack smiled as he kissed Ianto's forehead, "No love. These aren't changed or damaged in the process. If the new ones are no good, we try again. The originals are not hurt. Promise."

"OK"

Jack placed them in the machine and hoped the last tweak was the right one, holding his breath as he pushed the button.

Ianto looked more nervous than when he waited for the baby to be born.

Well …

This was his coffee ya know.


	36. Chapter 36

36

They held their breath and Ianto snatched up the synthetic ones from the bottom and popped one into his mouth. Jack watched as Ianto chewed the coffee bean like a candy. His smile was worth the hours of work Jack had put into restoring the replicator.

It worked.

After a few more zaps Ianto headed to the kitchen where he found a coffee grinder and proceeded to make some honest to goodness coffee. The coffee machine hummed, as did Ianto and he turned to find Bonny standing so close she was breathing on him.

"What is that?" she hissed with wide eyes, her nose practically twitching.

"Coffee" Ianto hissed, "Hush woman!"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the back room where they shared the cup with groans as Jack gleefully enjoyed an entire cup to himself. A just payment for his hard work, all to please his beloved Holdfast.

They embraced and she skipped off feeling like a million dollars … well … whatever the equivalent is now. A million coffee beans? Yeah. Might be the new currency once that heady scent wafts about.

Jack was soon back at the machine making more beans with a slightly maniacal look on his face, Ianto walking in to watch, "Cariad? We won't wear it out or anything, will we?"

"Nope. Years of energy in it before we have to change power cells and we have more of those too" Jack assured him, so excited to be about to do something that gave his mate open delight. It was nice to see the sun come out, Ianto lighting up as he pulled Jack close for a kiss.

"My hero" he whispered, then bolted out with a howl of glee that had Jack laughing as he did some more beans.

For luck.

Ianto raced along into the room where Micha looked up from the baby in her arms, her surprise evident as he seized her face and kissed her. He then looked down at the baby and smiled as he stroked the swatch of dark air, "Look at you. Perfect. Your Gran would have loved you so much, wouldn't have liked being a Nainny or Gran … maybe an Omar? Or a Gee-Gee? Rhi-rhi the Gee-Gee."

Micha started to laugh as she imagined her mother's glare as Ianto played and she relaxed seeing that Ianto was pleased with her child. She now believed that the baby was OK, only his fine eyes would detect anything wrong and he glanced up as he caught it.

"You worried she is too small? She's not. The recent babies have been monsters and she is more delicate. You worried?" Ianto asked his niece, "She's perfect love."

"What was all that yelling I heard, Bonny is chasing that poor man of hers like an Amazonian, he looked dead scared" Michael asked as he entered, looking back over his shoulder with a deep frown.

"I shared some coffee with her. It's a bollocking of another sort he's about to get" Ianto winked and they all laughed, then Ianto rose to leave. "Right, time for a run."

"Topside?"

"No, today I will run the south tunnels. Check the seepage from the river" Ianto smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss his beloved niece on the forehead, "Love you darling."

"You too Uncle"

Ianto ran with a delight that he hadn't felt in some time, the world turning above as time ticked by. No new leaks … nothing untoward. Even good coffee.

Ianto stopped dead with a sigh as he let his hand stray to the back of his neck.

Damn, had to go there didn't you.

Tempting the gods again.

Fuck.

Ianto walked towards Shangri-La before he realised where he was going and he changed course to check the children, count heads and generally feel nervous. As if they knew, everyone started to speak quieter as the gloom descended. Jack found Ianto standing in Chrystal's Cave glaring into space.

"Holdfast?"

Ianto turned and smiled softly, "Cariad."

"What's going on? Something wrong?" Jack asked a she moved closer.

"No. That's just it, everything is perfect. This is bad. Really bad. It means something is coming" Ianto sighed, then looked at what Jack was carrying. "Cariad … is that a bloody box full of beans?"

"Want a coffee?"

Ianto knew when he was being offered a good thing and he snatched the box, running for the kitchen and soon people were coming from far and wide, the enticing scent of fresh coffee luring them to the Family Place.

As they all sat, looking around with wonder Ianto started to serve fresh coffee.

"Oh my god!" Francine sighed happily, Clive humming in response to his wife as he let a mouthful seep for a while around his tongue.

"You know what would be good?" Ianto whispered to her as he leaned over to refill her cup and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Coffee Ice-cream!"

Her face told him he would get that wish.

He went to brew some more.

Jack was a hero!


	37. Chapter 37

37

The evening meal was ready, everyone settling for the food as the kitchen staff rushed about, then settled as well, Ianto looking around to make sure everyone was seated before nodding to his daughter and bowing his head.

Several other children bowed their heads as well, the children's end growing silent as Hope rose looking around with that same eye her Tadda had when demanding silence.

"Thanks to the mother earth for our home" she demanded and heads nodded. "Thanks to the father for the food. Thanks to the brother for the protection. Thanks to the sister for the hugging. Thanks to the baby for remembering to say thanks."

Some of the adults softly said the words as well, the Thanks at the end of the prayer emphasised.

It was becoming something solid now. Ianto was unsure if it was good or bad, this new religion that was developing and he glanced at Jack. He saw only acceptance in his mate's face and he wondered if this was something he was reading into too much, like he seemed to be everything lately.

He needed a fucking hobby or something, he was becoming morose.

"Ianto?" Alice asked softly, calling him back to the table and he hummed as he turned to her.

"Are you free for some instruction?"

"What kind?"

"Some of the older ones are talking about some self defence courses during the cold spell. I know we have the standard classes but I thought maybe a few evening battles or something, the testosterone if pumping and there are a few arguments starting in the farm area, they need an outlet. Maybe you and dad could take some extra classes for those who want to learn blade work or something?" she explained, "We have so many on the shooting range but … we need some other skills that do not involve weapons like guns or the bow."

"You are right, everyone can carry a blade. Yeah, Jack?" Ianto leaned down the table and Jack nodded, showing he was listening as he chewed his food "A demonstration in some blade fighting? Maybe some dummies with the best and safest kill strikes for Zs?"

"We could have several sizes so the kids can feel safer too" Jack said once he had cleared his mouth, "Also … some adult classes with smaller dummies. A lot here at this table will take on an adult Z but a small one? Hard when they were once a child. Hesitation kills."

"Agreed" several people spoke at once, then Ianto was able to lean back and enjoy the noise around him as the children at the other table argued about some game they were still playing. When they got back to game apparently there was going to be some changes. Hope slamming her hand down to stop the arguments brewing as she told them she would throw the whole damned thing in the fire and then there would be no scrabble arguments soon had the table eating in silence as she took the time to eyeball each child. Gods, that Harkness stare. Ianto fought the urge to giggle and she looked over at him as she caught his amusement in the bond, finally smiling as well then schooling her face back to the glare before turning to look at Frank who had started clicking softly against the table. Click. Click. Scrape. Frank went back to eating.

Then Micha carefully entered saying she felt lonely and everyone rushed to pamper, cuddle and steal. She settled in the big chair that was Ianto's by the fire and watched her little bean get passed around and cooed over as Bonny and Francine fussed on her. Ianto held back knowing this was when they all needed to show affection, not just him and Michael shone with pride as everyone declared the tiny little one perfect.

"Those eyes … Ianto's eyes" Fran said happily, "You are going to be a heart breaker, yes you are!"

"No, not with Ianto's eyes" Jack corrected with open pride, "Our little one will be loved, revered and highly praised for her kind heart and quick wit. Just like her mama and Uncles. Don't you worry little Lilly-Rhae. You will be fierce!"

Everyone awwwwed as Jack gushed and then stole the baby to cuddle happily, "I love these."

"Enjoy … not getting one from me for a little while" Ianto snorted, "I want some room between Pip and the next one!"

"doesn't matter" Jack crooned like he and Lilly-Rhae were the only people in the room "I have you. Yah!"

"Dop Dat!" a voice demanded and Jack looked over at Pippy with surprise, the little hands on his hips as he glared at him showing he had not been mistaken in where he thought the voice had come from.

"Stop that?" Jack repeated, "Pip, did you just reprimand me for loving our baby girl?"

"ME!"

Jack blinked, then started to laugh as he realised it was not jealousy but a missed cuddle that was being complained about and Jack walked over to the little cherub and watched him settle in the sofa cushions before little arms were thrust out. Jack carefully placed the baby in the toddler's lap and Pip lit up as he stroked the little wisps of hair.

"Ahhhhh." Pip said happily, "Hewo."

"Oh how sweet" Francine said softly, "He's forgiven her for not being Anna."

"Yeah. He always loved babes too" Ianto agreed with relief as the pudgy little fingers delicately stroked the tiny head with wonder "He's OK."


	38. Chapter 38

38

Jack heard shuffling feet and he looked up from the box of junk he was sorting in the corner of the room, straightening up to find Bonny entering with a look of doom and large tears still rolling down her cheeks, Ianto pushing her gently towards Jack.

"Tell him" Ianto said firmly.

"Ebony?"

"I … it's stupid" she said, then sniffled, "It's. It's silly."

"Tell him." Ianto repeated.

"Well … Ok. I was going to. Stop poking me in the back! God! OK. You see, there was a box of chocolates that came back in the last recon … a whole large box full of chocolate bars and we dolled them out … most of them but … I kept one back. One of the small boxes in the large box. Gods." She sighed.

"One of the huge cardboard boxes that had been full of the store boxes for presentation and selling on the store counter. Twelve inners, she kept an inner to herself, hidden in the back of the deep freeze" Ianto supplied then nodded at her as he got the hard part out of the way. Admitting to hoarding.

"So… whenever I feel bad or low or…or…hormonal … I take a bite form the one currently open. Have been for about ….god." she sighed.

"What the stupid mare is trying to tell you is that she went to get another bar for comfort and found someone else had found them and helped themselves. Her last ten are now down to her last three and she is a bit frantic as she now feels too scared to eat one." Ianto huffed, growing agitated.

"Ah!"

"Ah?" she frowned at Jack's calm nod and then Jack reached out his hand, motioning for the box she was crushing to her chest.

"Can I see?"

She looked at Ianto and then reluctantly handed them over, pouting as Jack opened the box to peer in at the three small bars of caramel covered in chocolate. Decadent and almost mocking. No wonder she was upset, someone might get their throat cut for this.

"Wow"

"I know" she moaned, "They are wonderful! Like fucking crack cocaine"

Jack took one from the box, then handed the box back, her confusion clear as she watched him unwrap it, then shove the entire thing into his mouth and she shrieked like he had eaten her first born.

Ianto then laughed as Jack snatched the box and Bonny tired to grab it back, wailing as he shoved it into the top compartment and slammed it shut with glee.

"Abracadabra!" he whispered opening the bottom part, "All safe!"

She snatched the two bars back and glared at him. In response he snatched those two bars and opened the top compartment where the two original bars sat.

Bonny gaped.

Jack placed the two bars net to their…ah…parents? Then closed the compartment. "Babe?"

"Ah … Kabluhey?"

"Ooooo, good one" Jack grinned opening the bottom to show four lovely bars.

"Fuck. Me. Sideways" Bonny whispered with awe as he handed her a bar, then placed the others in the top, the compartment now getting full as he closed it and winked several times.

"How about … Pompey!"

"Pompey?" Ianto frowned, "No. That sounds silly. Like … Rompey-Pompey."

"Ah. True" Jack opened the compartment and scoped the bars into a box, reaching to open and close the top one The the bottom one, scoop bars into a box, close it, open and close the top one … as he frowned at Ianto.

"But we have to have a magic word!" he pouted, the box full as he shoved it at Bonny, "Part of the fun is having a word!"

"Tell you what … I will let you choose the word if it does not make me snort!" Ianto folded his arms and Jack considered.

"Ahhhhh….Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?"

"The kids will never remember that" Ianto sighed, "You know I've not told them Mary Poppins."

"Errrrrgggggggghhhhhh" Jack flopped to the floor and had a wee tantrum of sorts and Bonny cautiously opened another bar and ate it, watching the two men as they argued.

"Stop that!" Ianto huffed opening and closing the top compartment some more "Make it simple."

"Kazam!"

"OK"

"OK?"

"Yes. I like that. Kazam!" Ianto nodded and Jack grinned.

"Candy?"

"Candy" Ianto agreed as he held out his hand and Jack opened the bottom compartment to collect the bars, handing one to Ianto and placing the rest in the overflowing box.

"Ta" Bonny said around her chocolate filled dreamy mouthful, scurrying off with glee as more than one adult changed direction as the wrappers became noticeable.

Not to worry, Jack was liking that word, opening and closing the top compartment as he danced about saying 'Kazam' over and over again. Camping and flaunting as Ianto calmly sat on a crate and enjoyed the caramelly delight.

"Cariad?"

"yeah?"

"Know how to make a chocolate kiss from this?"

"How?"

Ianto rose and seized his face in his hands, then showed him.

Jack's knees may have given out.

He decided he liked chocolate kisses the best.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Ianto decided to run topside, things down below settled and as he hummed and padded along the river edge, looking for telltale signs of life, pleased to see not only wolf tracks but some deer and rabbit too.

The cold was still there but not biting anymore, it had eased into a standard winter mode and he was relieved as it meant that it if kept to this for the next day or so he could tell them it was safe to move about topside during daylight hours. He knew many would be relieved to get fresh air once more, especially after the ill fated curry night.

What had they been thinking.

He was still smiling when he came upon the kill and he slowed to look for the wolves before recognising that it was a horse. With a saddle. Shit. He moved closer and the Zs turned to look at him with their lips peeled back to warn him off their kill.

Ianto moved into a wider sweep, checking for tracks and retracing the horse's journey back hoping to find a rider that … ah….bugger.

Ianto stood looking at the red snow, the scuffing that told of a horrible death and he sighed, continuing back towards where there might be someone waiting for this poor victim. After a couple of hours he was satisfied that this person had been travelling alone and he had circled back home to tell them what he had seen only to find he was back in time for the meal.

Damn.

Fish cake day.

There had been some serious fishing to get this meal and he didn't want to ruin it as he knew some of the hard work had been by a very proud weevil and his best buddy, both of them bursting as they walked around the great big table helping serve.

He settled and smiled as Frank rushed to serve him, excitedly holding out the platter for Ianto to choose some little round pies, his face full of nervous hope as Ianto took two and made a show of smelling them and groaning like he was starved.

Salad came around with Hope smiling politely, little Rosie following nervously holding the bowl of cherry tomatoes as she followed her big sister at a slow toddle. Ianto politely took some even though they do not agree with him, worth it for that sweet pop in the mouth.

Finally everyone was eating and Hope laughing as she poured some juice for the other kids, Ianto watching the easy banter as everyone enjoyed the company of the pack. His pack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked softly as he watched his mate's eyes flick around the table, as if drinking in the family. Counting heads?

"I found a fresh Z kill, a horse, then the rider further back. Someone just heading through the valley" Ianto replied in a low whisper, "Was waiting for after the meal to call council."

"Shit, looking for us?" Jack asked with that intense look of someone about to get a gun.

"No. I don't think so" Ianto shook his head as Owen stopped chewing to listen "Was not following the road so didn't know the place that well. I think he was just drifting through and didn't know he was dragging Zs behind him. He stopped back by the first bridge at the village to have something to eat, toilet before moving on. They took that time to catch up"

"Shit"

"Yeah" Ianto glanced at Owen, "A small snarl of about fifteen. I think they followed him all the way form the city, days …. Weeks. Probably larger when it started and some wandered off, fell off cliffs and such."

"Wait! How did he travel in the cold …he worked out the envelope?" Kev joined into the conversation.

"Yes, add to that the last five days have been mild. I was going to leave it two or three more to be sure it was not just a down turn before suggesting we reset the sensors and see if we are into a normal weather pattern now" Ianto nodded. "It seems the cold lifts slightly each morning and does not fall again until early evening."

"Mother Earth finished the re-set?" Bonny asked, Fay pausing in her ladling of soup to turn and listen as Ianto pondered.

"I don't know …I think so. The sudden sharp snap was like a dip and now she is settling into an even routine. I think so, but can't be sure" Ianto shrugged. "We need Tosh to watch it for a while, I can only guess right now."

"Well, I'll take your maybe over anyone else's certainty any day" Owen said as he nodded to Fay that he was done.

"Might be good enough for a team to do some clean-up" Ianto said and he watched several faces light up at the offer of some daylight, people starting to talk at once as they organised teams and Ianto saw that his input was not needed. After the years spent showing them the way it was time to let them stagger without his hand on the small of their back. Like a proud father he watched as the pack organised itself, everyone knowing their best strengths.

Jack nodded to him as he saw as well.

They were not needed.


	40. Chapter 40

40

A team was topside checking the nearby village, although the weather was mild and Tosh had forecast no storms they had their survival gear with them, just in case. As Sean straightened up after digging down to check the snow's depth he looked around and felt the weird heebie-jeebie feeling when being watched, then he felt a soft warmth and knew it was Ianto.

Somehow, he was following them with that stealth thing of his and Sean decided to ignore it. Obviously he didn't want the team to know he was there. Like a test or something, to see if they could manage to get something down from the 'To Do' list without killing one another or something. Sean could accept that.

"Oi, how much longer! Me balls are freezing so much there might not be another little Kev and the missus will be pissed to beat the band!" Kev roared from the warmth of the snow cat and Sean laughed as he strode back to clamber in, looking back to signal the second cat behind them that they were moving.

Ianto watched for a while from the shadows, knowing his brother had detected him and it was comforting to know the bond was so strong that Sean could feel him, even if only a whisper compared to the loud noise and bluster of his own connection. Speaking of which, he turned his head like he was scenting the wind and listened to Hope arguing with Jack about something, Jack about to give in and he wondered what it was. Either something to do with food or the Hover. She liked that damned thing and Jack was teaching her to fly it. No. Food. Ah. Ianto snorted softly as he learnt that there would be ample chocolate pudding for the next meal, her little mind in overdrive as she stood next to the refrigerator she had helped her Daddy get working, the other contraption that mimicked that fridge but was something far better silently producing little blobs of chocolate pudding complete with glass bowl to fill said fridge next to it. Little minx. Ianto smiled as he saw how like him she was, her hands clasped as she gushed over the chocolate offerings.

The snow cats had moved so Ianto followed and watched them enter a house he hadn't known was there. Not on the map. The drone must have picked it up as Sean had his own map of the area he and Tosh had painstakingly compiled and he wondered if there were any goodies, boxes soon appearing to tell him there was. There would be excited pups tonight. He was sure from Sean's delight there were toys. Good. Need some new ones to fight over, the old ones broken or boring now.

Ianto turned his face up to the sun and was enjoying the warmth when a voice asked softly, "What are you sweetheart?"

He opened his eyes to look at the old woman sitting nearby that he had been scenting for about fifteen minutes as she had stealthily approached, the furs covering her for warmth were mostly rabbit but he detected a few cat and he frowned as he sniffed at them. She looked down and laughed, "Cat? You see cat? Yes. I didn't hurt them though, I found most of these dead. Frozen or attacked by dogs. Seemed a shame when they were so pretty."

Ianto did not like it, felt … weird as he looked at her and canted his head, her smile more stern as she reached out a hand, "Come closer, come on. Let Helen get a good look at you my love, I can't see a collar. My word you are a big boy."

Ianto was at about wolf size today, not his large VW size as the smaller size was easier to skip across the snow so to this woman he appeared as a big shaggy black dog. He pondered her strangeness when he saw movement to his left and he watched a man slide into the shadows, the snare in his hand as he nervously looked between Ianto and the woman. The dogs with him were not friendly, definitely well trained and Ianto detected malice and a mild insanity wafting off the pack.

"I could be bigger" Ianto spoke, startling the woman so much she fell back of the stump she had settled on, silently staring now with wide eyes.

"Fuck me" the man spluttered as he stepped back and Ianto let himself move and shift to the large size the children liked the ride. The man ran for the woman and as he lifted her up Ianto saw the hand gin she was fumbling with in her pocket.

"Not a good idea old mother, they only piss me off" Ianto warned, "You have survived on the flesh of other creatures. I do not fault you for that, I have too. You smell of others, a camp nearby. I have my own pack, far from here and we do not want to meet yours. If we did meet yours, I might have to tear them apart like your pack of hunting dogs tear apart the cats you wear. Strange. I didn't think I could be surprised anymore and you go and …. I suggest you leave this valley and hunt the next one. This one is mine and if I even scent your dogs on the breeze again I will tear them apart like they tore those poor cats up. Do you understand?"

"What are you" she asked again, now with open fear.

"Fenrir" Ianto said with a calm sneer "I am the son of Loki. The Mighty Wolf."

He enjoyed her horror as she yanked the man away and he watched them stumble into the shadows of the trees, turning to look at the drone following him. Tosh didn't need to hear his command as she raised the drone to follow them back as far as she could. It wouldn't matter if they lost this drone, his code word in the name he gave telling her they were a threat to Holdfast and all those below it.

Ianto listened to the breeze for a while and then rose to go home.

Once he was sure Sean was heading that way as well and they were not followed by these …. Not-people.

He didn't want them in his valley.

Full stop.


	41. Chapter 41

41

"In mythology, Fenrir is the son of Loki who ultimately kills Odin. It is one of those stories that shifts and changes depending on the person telling it but it is clear in all those stories that Fenrir is a large wolf capable of devouring men whole." Ianto explained to the table. "Why I chose it as the code word, something the person I was talking to would not realise was a trigger for someone else."

"And … not only the killer of Odin … do I remember right? There is that claim in one fable that he swallows the moon?" Tosh tried to remember her days of mythology study and Ianto nodded as he settled back in the chair… well … Throne Bonny had made him to be a silly cow and he was the first to admit for all the silliness of the damned thing it was certainly comfortable.

"These people seem to have reverted back to ancient man. There mannerisms, the way they spoke with tight vowels makes me think they were learned people, a small colony or retreat maybe like some hippie communes became with those of higher learning retreating from the modem scene for pretence at living back in the natural world. I did not like her, her vibe was off." Ianto shrugged.

"If you did not like her, we do not like her" Vic agreed with a nodding around the table of agreement. Ianto was never wrong, as the conscience and the heart of this place, he was always listened to. Now. The shame of those who made a bad first impression was long since forgiven by the kind hearted Wolfling but still … shame lingers.

"The drone faltered about an hour later. We tracked past the second bridge down past the village to the crossroads. They took the north fork and seemed to move with purpose. I could only follow a little way after that before the long range caused control to diminish and I put it in a ditch under some pig fern so it would not be found. There will still be enough juice to get a transponder fix if we ever seek it, for now it is turned off." Tosh rose and touched the map on the wall to show where, then slid her finger down "Here is a little camp that might fit Ianto's thoughts. This apparently was a yoga retreat."

"Ah" Ianto lit up. "Good girl!"

"What do you want to do love?" Jack asked as he held a little girl on his lap, her bored expression masking the fact she was filling her nappy. Pippy was seated in his little high chair and he rolled his eyes at her as he clearly thought she should be past that by now.

"Pip, stop picking on your sister" Ianto said absently as he leaned back to scratch his belly and Jack's eyes slid to that V of temptation where Ianto's muscles were so well defined that there was a cleft valley running down from each hip pointing to the Neverland beyond. All roads lead to Rome. "And Cariad, stop thinking about rutting and consider what our son just asked you."

"Huh?" Jack blinked as the table laughed softly, Pip now flicking a toy at him and he laughed too. "Sorry .. Bill?"

"I was asking if we should venture that far, I know putting some sensors there would help but … I don't' like that distance or the point that we might be leaving breadcrumbs" Billy repeated himself without any anger, his own beloved sitting nearby listening with a blonde lock twisting around her finger.

"We set up a drone with a lock and release clip. We attach a sensor, fly it there and settle the sensor, then release it. Return, reload …. Blah..blah…" Kev problem solved as he waved a hand and Tosh looked at him with surprise and delight. Yes. That would work.

"Two drones, one can't see what it is doing under itself. Owen? Or do we have another who would like to …" Jack stopped talking as he looked down the table at Frank who was tapping it eagerly. "Frankie mate? You want the job?"

"He is actually very good with a joy stick" Owen said proudly, patting his weevily son on the shoulder, "He can help his mum no problem while we check around the place to see if they have ventured anywhere else while we've been tucked up down here with some other drones. Marley can see how big their camp is right? Sweetie? Gonna fly for us?"

Once again the table erupted as people talked, formed groups and working parties began to organise. Ianto looked over at Jack and shrugged, mouthing that he wanted a word. They walked out into the large cavernous tunnel and he pulled Jack close then whispered, "The water will be colder than a witch's tit but Chrystal will feel just right to wash the run away."

Jack eagerly followed Ianto to the chamber where the flowing water felt just right, not too cold but cold enough for that first gasp as they slid in before acclimatising. They cuddled and laughed as the water soothed, washed away the up-top madness and settled once more into the quiet hum of the pack.

Jack held his wild Wolfling god and revelled in this life.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Toshiko sat with a slight grunt of agreement, the drone descending to place the small camera on the fence post. Frank's clawed hands were moving quickly to disengage the camera before the drone rose again, Owen's drone watching form the next stump.

"Now, you place the sensor love" Tosh said softly, Frank's drone swinging to watch Owen's detach as well, camera and motions sensor working together now as they scanned the area of the bridge. If anyone crossed, they would know.

"Where's Ianto?" Vic asked as he leaned over Owen's chair to watch the countryside fly past, "Thought he would be here for this."

"Topside with the kids, they are allowed an hour of snow play while it's warm … well … not killy-die cold" Owen replied without looking away from the screen, his hands mimicking his son's as they called their drones home.

Then Frank clicked softly and Owen nodded, "Go on. You know Uncle Ianto will have a special spot for you."

Frank dropped the hand controller and crabbed out the door, skimming along the wall of the tunnel system, one hand on the rock to stop himself slamming into it as he raced to get topside, erupting up in to the big house, then into the bright light.

Ianto was near the door like he had heard him coming, maybe he had. He did sort of growl when excited and as Frank shot into the white expanse Ianto seized him and threw him into the air, the weevil squealing as he flew into the nearby snow bank.

Everyone laughed, Frank struggling out to chuff with glee and Ianto seized him again, this time to throw him at the other children who all screamed and scattered. Frank chased them, they got snow balls and chased him. Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack protected him with their own snowballs, uncle Kev honing in with cool commando crawls and rolling about screaming 'death before dishonour' and stuff.

Uncle Rhys tried and lay there panting as he yelled, 'leave me. Save yourselve' feebly clawing at the snow like he was dying.

It was a brilliant day and it was warmer than they thought it would be, the winter now settling into a more 'normal' pattern. Ianto tried to put things out of his mind, trusting his pack now as they moved like the soldiers they had become and he looked over at Jack who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Then Jack burst into song, surprising everyone.

"These are the days of our lives!" Jack sang, the old Queen classic echoing in the village as Ianto joined in, the last words echoed by those that knew them.

"I still love you!"

Ianto strode over to Jack and seized him in a searing kiss as everyone cheered and a whoop from Frank told them he thought it was a bit gross but funny too.

"Frankie?" Dean said to his friend, "I love you too ya know. We will always be best friends and like … like brothers. Right?"

Dean let his head fall forward to stare unnervingly a Dean as he hissed "yessssss"

"Good, coz you're it" Dena slapped him and ran for it, the weevil howling as he chased him and a game of tag began.

Ianto laughed as he whispered to Jack, "Yeah, you're it!"

With a slap of Jack's arse Ianto took off, running slower than he could so Jack could almost keep up and Jack squealed and yodelled as he flapped his arms, chasing him around the buildings half buried in the snow.

"Do you think everything is really OK?" Rosie asked Hope who stood majestically with her hair moving in the breeze, scenting the air.

"Yes. Everything is sorted, we are still safe sister" Hope looked at her little sister and smiled, "Now go find the twins. I can feel their humour and they must have a kitten cornered again."

"Lords! Them and kitties!" the little girl rolled her eyes and went to stomp off then swung back "Birthdays?"

"Yes, the half year birthday bash is coming. We will all celebrate those born in the middle of the year" Hope agreed, "If you go check and ask Nana Francine will put your name down to help with the cakes."

"YES!" the little girl raced off, her little legs pumping and Jack glanced over to watch his sweetling disappear into the big house. He turned back to watch Ianto peek around a barn and he grinned.

"Oh yeah … Hay!" he crowed, running after Ianto and he found the upper level doors open like he had hoped, Ianto inside in the winter feed they hadn't taken down so it would be there for early spring.

What a wonderful day.

A day to live.

And love.


	43. Chapter 43

43

"Taddy?"

Ianto looked up from the little bird he was whittling from wood with an accuracy that would make it highly sought after by a child.

"Taddy … can we have another Christmas?"

Ianto leaned back to look at Hope with a mild amusement, the thought had been rolling around for a little while before she had come forward. Why else was he making birds?

"Why?" he asked with a bland expression, settling back for some entertainment as his daughter's eyed widened with horror as she hadn't expected an argument on the matter.

"Because … I counted the days and the winter has been almost 400 days!" she spluttered, "We need….wait. Are you laughing at me?"

Pippy was sitting listening, the block he was chewing on thrown at her head as he joined in the conversation, squealing at her like a jackal. She laughed softly as she caught it easily and placed it back into the outstretched hand, "That's gross little man!"

"Well … I have been considering such a thing. Yes, we have been down here a long time. In the olden days a year was 365 days. In those 365 days we started the year in winter. Spring would come and we would celebrate the new life being born, all the lambs and calves … the flowers and colours erupting back into the world. Then summer would be the middle of the year, a time where the grass grows and we all enjoy the warmth. Autumn begins and we must harvest. Then winter closes the year out."

"All in the one time period? All in 365 days?" her face was full of shock and Ianto was again taken with her intelligence, able to grasp what he was telling her so easily.

"Time was different then, it carried itself like a gentleman. These days it is more like a drunkard stumbling about with no concept of its effect on those around it" Ianto laughed softly.

"sooooooooo?"

"Yes. I shall talk with the committee. We will consider opening the Glass House connected to the Big House. Then we can decorate it and it will be warm enough to have a White Christmas Party or something. When the day is polite we can open the big doors and do some games outside" Ianto agreed, watching her face light up. She raced off and he knew he would not have to assemble the council, they would soon know as the children all screamed with delight and raced for their parents to tell them Hope had decided on a Christmas again.

Finally he walked to the meeting room to wait, watching them all file in with excited expressions and hushed whispering like children called to the principal's office for a surprise treat …. Excited yet apprehensive.

"Right, I take it my spawn have infested your various spawn with their idea for a Christmas celebration" Ianto said once the seats were filled "I suggested we warm the Glass House and let them decorate that, we can use that as our Christmas Grotto. It will mean less tinsel and glitter down here where cleanliness is so difficult and important. On fine days we will let them outside, perhaps we can arrange a few trees for a decoration frenzy? Perhaps a competition between some different age groups or something?"

Excitement grew as they remembered other games and Ianto settled to listen to the games that would be brought back to life, then he smiled and rose, the room falling silent.

"Popcorn threaded on string? A tree of things like that, we can call it the bird feeder and the kids can take turns making things … offerings" Ianto suggested, pleasing and encouraging more talk.

Jack watched him as he rubbed his face, fatigue evident as he turned away and Jack scooped Pippy off the floor, the little man now a toddler with an attitude to match as he wanted to stay and listen, growling as he wriggled in his father's arms. "Come on love, we are going to see the kids."

Ianto walked with Jack to the Children's Cave where it was a bomb site, boxes overturned and things being dragged about. Jack gaped with horror as Ianto simply sighed, "Decorations. They are going to create some. They don't have the same memories as us, their Christmases are evolving into something else."

"Do we correct it?"

"Why should we? The world turns, evolves… we should too. Let it be whatever it will be in the end. We will sing the old songs, tell the old stories and let them choose their own way forward" Ianto explained "After all … we celebrate so much more now."

"Yeah, we do" Jack agreed as he released the little toddler to waddle off with a scream of glee, the bell soon in his hands as he swung it like a baseball bat, the sound echoing.

"Christ on a stick!" Jack spluttered.

"No, that's Easter" Ianto started to giggle and soon they were both shooting along the tunnel lest the children think they were laughing at them.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Ianto settled to watch as the day unfolded, a new hunk of wood in his hand as Pippy played happily with the little bird that was the perfect size for a little mouth to teethe on. Ianto had sanded if perfectly so nothing would harm the little man who was clearly smitten with his new toy.

They had loved the idea of a tree for feeding the animals, choosing one that was just beyond the dome. Ianto promised to go with them in the afternoon to decorate it, for now letting them gush happily as they created seed balls, popcorn strings and toast stars from cookie cutters.

"This is nice" a soft voice said and he watched Francine lower herself into a chair beside him, then reach for the little man and lift him onto her knee where he showed her his bird and the teeth marks he had already put there. "Wow. Like feathers."

He grinned as he examined it, the chewed it some more.

Ianto was whittling as singing started with Tosh leading the way and the other women joining in. A sweet little melody that he finally recognised as Jingle bells. Ah. A classic. Micha settled and fell silent as she listened, the little girl in her lap listening with wide eyes.

"It was your mother's favourite, well. That and 'Snoopy's Christmas' but that was my favourite too" Ianto smiled.

"I don't remember that one" she admitted with a grimace. She had been so young, lots of memories lost.

Ianto waited until the singing had stopped and he let out a yodel, followed by the opening words to the song, Jack and some of the other older ones joining in as the children all fell quiet to listen to one that have never heard before. After all this time, Ianto still has the ability to startle and delight.

Ianto finished the song and Pippy cheered, little Lily-Rhia listening with a wide smile. Ianto reached for her, snuggling her in for a cuddle as she sniffled happily. She smelt sweet too. She had clapped her little hands at the end like she approved. Looks like it might be her favourite song too.

"So. This Christmas thing is really going to happen?" Micha grinned "And me without anything to wear?"

Ianto looked at her and suddenly remembered her little ribbons, tiaras and tutus, her special Christmas Garb she used to skip about in while singing and squealing with glee at the gifts waiting under the tree. Of course she was referring to her 'now' clothes as things were a bit tight for new fabric these days.

"Well now … that will not do!" he said with a grin back "I do recall a tutu."

"What?"

"You wait right there, I know where there is a tutu that will fit you!" Ianto rose as she gaped at him, then he ran like the hounds of hell were after him, entering the Wardrobe Room. He went to a bin of dress-up clothing that was being saved for the children once they started killing one another with cabin fever. He knew it was in there, he had looked at it and wondered if it would fit before giggling at himself for his silliness. He walked back and showed her, her face lighting up as she rose from her chair to swap with him, his glee at having the baby again worth the work to retrieve the candy striped tutu.

She turned it over in her hands "I can wear my white blouse, add some red ribbons. Oh Uncle …. I remember these! Daddy loved them too! Called me is little Christmas Fairy."

"If you ask Jack and Michael they might watch for some holly while out replacing those cameras or if there is nothing out there I suppose I could try, for the tables" Ianto said, knowing the Mara were probably already procuring some for him at Shangri-La. Those little shits are everywhere and seem to know things like that.

Frank was approaching, looking at Micha, he asked with his hands what the skirt is. He has never seen a tutu. She holds it around herself to show him how it fans out and his eyes widen, then the hooting as he asked where it came from.

Ianto took him by the hand and they walked, Pippy on Ianto's hip with a look of anticipation and Ianto showed Frank the hidden box of goodies "See? For a treat."

Frank is digging about with a look of almost fervour. Comes up with a bow tie, big teeth on display to show excitement.

"A bow tie?" Ianto asked as he accepted it to place around the Weevil's neck "Are you sure?"

Bowties are cool apparently, Weevil Delight Dance in effect a Frank crabed about fingering the bowtie gently. _Is it straight?_

"IT …. It looks fabulous" Ianto agreed with a rush of affection for the little man who rushed off to crow.

Thank the gods it was not a fez!

Ianto had no idea why he thought that.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ianto was trying not to laugh as he watched the twins, carefully carrying a ball of fat they had rolled in seeds. Their little feet were still in training and it was hard enough to work their own let alone each other's. It was like watching a terrible uncoordinated drunk hippo moving sideways.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jack asked as he walked over to see what had Ianto snorting with mirth.

"They made a fat seed ball for the birds and are carrying it to the feeding station they are allowed to fill over by the tank" Ianto replied pleased Tosh had worked out how to open the top of the Dome to allow birdlife in and out.

"Well … nice to know they found a use for the rendered down fat. Nothing is wasted" Jack smiled, the old ways he remembered from his early years now coming around again. "And what about you? What are you doing?"

"Well, now that Marley is there with the kids I might go check the new kittens" Ianto smiled, watching Jack light up, "Then … I thought you and Kev might sort the tree to come down to the Family Room. A real one?"

Jack stalled out, gaping as he looked at Ianto and then he was off, yelling for Kev who popped up out of nowhere with a look of alarm. Ianto watched them talk, the younger man's face lighting up as well, then Owen was roped in. Ianto watched them take off, no doubt to go down to the vehicle pool and get something to take out. He waited and the sound of the snow cat soon permeated the tranquillity as the men rumbled past with …. Yeah … Bonny hanging off the back.

No doubt she would keep them in line.

Ianto decided to go for a run after kitten squishing, skirting around the village while the balmy sunshine soothed. Soon they would have to go back down, soon the cold would creep forward like a hungry animal seeking flesh to chill.

For now though … it was a good day up top.

Ianto went through a mental checklist as he ran, the Littles, the Bigs and the Grups. He had almost everyone sorted but was still unable to find the right thing for Hope. If all the children, she was the one he chewed over and he knew whatever he got her, it would have to be unique. She would be spoilt, at least until she looked over her gifts and then placed some into the communal toy basket, like a good girl does.

He also knew some children wouldn't.

There would be no scolding. It was up to them to share or not to. Those who did not were not excluded from the basket either. They had to learn at their own pace and he knew sooner or later they would give.

He became aware of silence, the birds had stopped their songs of conversation and he slowed, listening, then he sighed as he swung back, running for the village as the birdlife amassed into the nearly barns that had gaps to allow them entry.

"SNAP COMING!" Ianto shouted as he passed the men struggling a tree back to the village and they lamely dripped it and started to run for the snow cat but Bonny roared she still held her end with a startled Jack and they shamefacedly retuned to secure it to the back.

Ianto entered the village to call it time again.

Soon everyone was down below and within, the monitors watched intently as well as the huge screen Tosh now had in the Family Room. The white frost the children called 'crackle' crept across the ground like incoming sea foam and soon the place was white again.

"Uncle? What about our birdies?" a little voice whimpered and Tosh clicked to another camera in the red barn, the birds all huddled in the rafters chirping softly as they settled.

"See?" he said gently as he gathered the children around him, "They are fine. All settling to snooze until tomorrow. They had a wonderful day, ate far too much and will poop everywhere."

Giggle as fears were eased and Ianto knew they were raising them right as little ones crowded to watch the screen and coo happily at the menagerie of feathered bodies that looked like a weird undulating monster from some horror movie that will never be made.

"That was a surprise" Vic said softly.

"Yes, but … we have to accept a down swing now and then. The key is not to get caught" Ianto warned, "I think from now on all vehicles that explore need to have survival gear inside just in case. Give them a chance for me to get to them if they get caught topside now we are moving further from home."

"This isn't over" Francine sighed, "I hoped … I really did."

"No mama, I think a few more months, the warmth is getting longer. I feel another three … four?" Ianto considered and she knew if anyone would have a sixth sense on this it would be him so she nodded, sure she could last it out.

But she did miss the flowers, it wasn't the same in the hydro caves down here.


	46. Chapter 46

1 – Seeds of Hope

Winter lasted almost two years.

It has been thirteen years since Z-Day and the seasons are lengthening as Ianto worries how long their winter might be. The Snap came without warning and was fierce, there is hope the spring will be gentle with them.

STRONGHOLD – living quarters underground. The Family Place is the huge cavernous space turned into a hall and common area. Like a rabbit warren, Stronghold traverses a large distance, from distant mountains to a cliff face that they surmise may go as far as three more villages. It has been agreed that evening summer months they would be safer living down there with only some going back above ground. They are really undergrounders now.

A Beryllium Chrystal Palace has been found, the true power source they needed to power the alien tech down there. The Food Replicator is a boon but they are trying not to overuse it, who knows how long it's power will last.

Will the trian idea come to fruition?

Will there be another baby or two in the mix?

Will the 11 year old Hope push too far with her Daddy's stubborn backbone?

Will her Taddy's gift save her?

And what of the world out there beyonde the domes. Is there anyone else left to save?

.

Seeds of Hope - part 8 is out there now ... roaming.

.

.

.

For those asking … Grups are 16 and over … Bigs are 10 and over … and the Littles are the babies who would rather not be called that ta … they prefer to be called the 'firsts'. LOL attitude there!


End file.
